Brothers
by poutytae
Summary: [NCT Dream] Haechan dan Jaemin, dua anak remaja yang sulit akur namun terpaksa menjadi saudara tiri karena pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka. Haechan yang kurang sensitif dan Jaemin yang over sensitif membuat hubungan mereka sangat menarik. Contain ships: Markhyuck, Nomin
1. PROLOG

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tahu aku akan menyayangimu. Sayang, kesalahpahaman menghalangimu untuk mengetahuinya."

Brothers;

PROLOG

Pertama kali Johnny Seo, atau Seo Youngho, duda muda yang keren dan tampan itu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menikah lagi kepada sang anak, putra semata wayangnya itu tidak setuju.

Seo Donghyuck, atau yang biasa dipanggil Haechan oleh sang ayah, menolak mentah-mentah keinginan sang ayah karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, Haechan tidak mau mendiang ibunda tercintanya tergantikan oleh ibu baru, yang baru belakangan ini ia ketahui ternyata adalah seorang pria berdarah Thailand. Kedua, Haechan juga tidak mau memiliki saudara tiri untuk menggantikan mendiang kakak perempuannya, Seo Herin, yang juga sudah pergi bersama sang ibu, walau calon saudara tirinya itu nanti adalah laki-laki. Dan yang terakhir, Haechan adalah anak yang tidak suka membagi kasih sayang ayahnya dengan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya.

Johnny menjelaskan alasannya untuk menikah kembali dengan panjang-lebar dan sekuat tenaga membujuk sang anak untuk merestui niatan sang ayah untuk memiliki istri baru. Awalnya Haechan terus menyangkal mati-matian dan menolak untuk mendengarkan bujuk rayu ayah tercintanya dan memilih untuk terus diam menolak semua perkataan mengenai pernikahan yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

Tapi, Haechan adalah Haechan. Haechan yang galak dan bermulut tajam namun sebenarnya memiliki hati baik dan sifat peduli. Ia tidak tahan melihat ayahnya merana dan mulai bosan mendengar rajukan ayahnya. Lupakan soal tidak ingin membagi kasih, Tuan Seo Youngho kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat mengganggu jika sedang emo seperti itu.

"Whatever Dad. Do whatever you want. Aku lelah melihat Dad merajuk terus. Nikahi janda Thailand itu dan bawa anaknya kemari. Tapi aku tidak janji bisa menghadapi mereka dengan baik nanti," tukas Haechan pasrah.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya! Haechanku yang manis ini akhirnya meleleh juga. Aw, so these whole time you are just nervous to meet them? Tenang saja sayang, mereka sangat baik dan penyayang. Kita akan bertemu keluarga barumu segera, dan Daddy yakin kau akan senang dengan Jaemin. Ia seumuran denganmu tapi lebih muda dua bulan. Percayalah, Jaemin adalah anak yang sangat manis," ujar Johnny antusias.

Nyatanya, baru pertemuan pertama saja, hubungan Haechan dengan Jaemin sudah rusak. Jaemin yang anaknya memang sensitif langsung ngambek setelah Haechan dengan mulut tanpa saringannya berkomentar bahwa tubuh Jaemin tipis seperti lidi sate, atau tusuk sate. Haechan lupa kalau tidak semua orang mentalnya kuat untuk menerima ujaran kejamnya seperti sang ayah, atau temannya Mark. Padahal sebenarnya Haechan tidak ada maksud untuk menghina, sungguh. Ia sebenarnya prihatin dan ngeri melihat kondisi tubuh Jaemin yang seperti orang menderita. Begitulah cara ia menunjukkan perhatian. Tapi dari awal Jaemin sudah tidak tahan menerima, ya sudah. Buat apa repot-repot meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Toh, kalau Jaemin tidak kuat punya saudara seperti Haechan, yang menderita dia sendiri. Haechan sih, tidak ada rugi apa-apa.

Kalau calon istri ayahnya, namanya Ten Chittapon Leechiyapornkul. Benar-benar nama yang sulit! Untungnya pria cantik itu punya nama panggilan, yaitu Ten. Kalau soal Ten, Haechan tidak ada masalah. Pria yang unexpectedly luar biasa cantik itu sangat ramah dan menyenangkan, juga tidak sensitif seperti anaknya. Haechan menyukai calon ibunya itu walau tingkahnya kadang sangat dipertanyakan karena tidak mencerminkan seorang peria berumur tigapuluhan yang sudah memiliki seorang anak. Agak kekanakkan, maksudnya.

Pernikahan untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga itu berlangsung cepat. Haechan saja tidak menyadari tiba-tiba saja, mulai hari ini ia resmi berbagi kamar dengan Jaemin, saudara tirinya yang sensitif melebihi wanita.

Apakah mulai sekarang hidup Haechan bisa setenang sebelumnya?

end of prolog.


	2. I

_"Maaf karena menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku akan belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang kakak."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER I**

"Haechaaaaaan! Bisa tidak sih lampunya jangan dimatikan?! Aku tidak terbiasa tidur gelap begini!" teriak Jaemin nyaring.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau tidak mau tidur di sini, sana ke Mama-mu," balas Haechan cuek.

"Kau amnesia ya?! Mama Papa 'kan sedang bulan madu ke Bali! Kalau ada Mama juga aku tidak mau tidur ruangan menyeramkan ini!"

Haechan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jaemin, sungguh. Ia lelah sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Ya Tuhan, kalau soal lampu kamar saja mereka sudah berbeda kebiasaan, bagaimana bisa Haechan hidup dengan tenang?!

"Kau takut gelap?" Haechan akhirnya bertanya. Bukannya ia peduli, hanya penasaran saja kok.

"Tidak! Hanya takut kalau lampunya mati," jawab Jaemin lirih.

'Kenapa sih anak ini?' batin Haechan.

"Sama saja bodoh, artinya kau takut gelap," ejek Haechan.

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MENGATAIKU BODOH?!!!"

Haechan berjengit kaget. Bocah kecil itu bisa teriak sampai sebesar tadi?! Oh, bahkan Haechan yakin suara Jaemin barusan terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga. Haechan mengernyitkan dahi kesal.

"Jaemin! Apaan sih kau? Tidak usah berteriak juga!" bentak Haechan. Dia sampai bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya yang hangat dan nyaman hanya karena sebal.

Awalnya Haechan kesal karena takut para tetangganya mengira Haechan melakukan yang tidak-tidak hingga Jaemin berteriak seperti tadi. Dia sudah siap dengan seribu satu kalimat untuk menyeramahi Jaemin. Haechan mendekati ranjang Jaemin yang berada di seberang ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu kamar terlebih dahulu.

Tapi niat Haechan tersebut batal. Karena, hei, ada apa dengan Jaemin? Anak itu sekarang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya seperti sedang ketakutan. Belum lagi suara isakan mulai terdengar di telinga Haechan. Astaga, padahal Haechan baru membentaknya sedikit! Bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan mental selemah Jaemin ini.

Salahkan Haechan yang kurang peka. Jelas saja Jaemin takut, dia pikir bagaimana rasanya berjuang menghadapi phobiamu ditambah lagi dengan dibentak seperti tadi. Jelas bukan Jaemin namanya kalau tidak ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Haechan cukup merasa khawatir untuk bertanya.

"Aku membencimu!" teriak Jaemin. "Semenjak mengenalmu aku selalu kau buat sakit hati! Tidak cukupkah dengan mengataiku lidi? Lalu kau mengataiku bodoh kemudian meneriakiku seakan-akan aku baru saja membunuh orang! Aku sangat sangat membencimu! Aku tidak mau jadi saudaramu!"

Baiklah, katakan Jaemin terlalu dramatis. Tapi jujur, Haechan baru ingat kalau Jaemin itu sensitif dan ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatinya karena telah melukai perasaan Jaemin. Haechan juga masih punya hati untuk tidak bersikap masa bodoh seperti yang dia lakukan kepada orang lain karena ia tahu jantung Jaemin lebih lemah daripada kebanyakan orang.

Kalau saja dia tadi menuruti keinginan Jaemin untuk menyalakan lampu kamar, masalah tidak akan menjadi sepanjang ini.

Haechan terdiam menatap Jaemin yang masih menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena ia tidak pandai menenangkan orang karena seumur-umur dia belum pernah menghadapi orang yang menangis. Bahkan, ayahnya tidak menangis di hadapannya waktu ibu dan kakak meninggal dulu.

Remaja berkulit cokelat itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi dan kau boleh membiarkan lampunya tetap menyala," ucap Haechan akhirnya.

Haechan kembali ke ranjangnya, dan Jaemin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan untuk menghiburnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dalam diam dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Oke, ternyata didiamkan itu tidak enak.

Haechan sudah berusaha memulai percakapan dengan Jaemin sejak sarapan, tapi Jaemin sepertinya melangsungkan aksi mogok bicara. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir tipis pemuda bersurai hitam itu dari bangun tidur sampai sore ini. Mau tidak mau, Haechan yang biasanya tidak peduli kali ini merasa tidak enak hati.

"Hyung, bagaimana cara berbaikan dengan orang yang marah?" Haechan bertanya kepada Mark Lee, teman sekaligus tetangganya yang tinggal di sebelah rumah.

"Maksudmu apa yang aku lakukan setiap kali kau marah kepadaku?" Mark balik bertanya.

"Ish! Iya aku tahu aku sering marah. Tapi kali ini ada yang marah kepadaku dan aku tidak tahu harus apa."

"Makanya biasakan diri untuk tidak gengsi kalau ingin minta maaf," ujar Mark. "Memang siapa yang bisa membuatmu kelabakan begini, biasanya juga kau tidak peduli meskipun ada yang marah kepadamu."

"Jaemin. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya tersinggung. Menurut Hyung kenapa?"

"Ah, kau tidak sadar saja mungkin kalau kau mulai menyayanginya. Kau tahu kalau benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Karena itu kau merasa salah sudah melukai perasaannya," jelas Mark.

"Tidak mungkin! Orang sepertinya itu sulit disayang karena membuat orang yang menyayanginya repot," bantah Haechan.

"Akui saja, aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu kau menyayanginya walau baru mengenalnya sebentar. Lagi pula apa salahnya sih. Biar bagaimanapun, dia 'kan sekarang sudah jadi adikmu. Cobalah mulai menerimanya. Menyayangi seseorang itu tidak sulit-sulit amat, tahu," ujar Mark bijak.

Haechan menghela nafas. Perkataan Mark ada benarnya.

"Aku jadi teringat Herin-Noona. Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai saudaraku, tapi karena aku menyayanginya, rasanya berat sekali saat dia pergi," gumam Haechan.

"Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu, Hyuck-ah. Saat kau menyayangi seseorang tidak selalu berarti bahwa orang itu akan pergi, 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi aku belum siap untuk menerima Jaemin sekarang ini."

"Tidak usah dipaksakan. Lambat laun kau pasti mulai bisa menerimanya dengan sendirinya. Ingat, yang perlu dipikirkan bukan hanya perasaanmu saja, tapi juga perasaan Jaemin, Ayah, dan Ibu barumu. Setidaknya perlakukan Jaemin dengan lebih lembut dari yang biasa kau lakukan kepada orang lain, karena kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Begitulah caramu memulai karier sebagai seorang kakak," Mark tersenyum jenaka. Haechan juga ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

"Baiklah Mark Lee yang sudah sangat berpengalaman menjadi seorang kakak. Aku terima nasehatmu," goda Haechan.

Mark terkekeh. "Suatu saat nanti Jaemin juga akan menjadi adikku, kok."

"Hah, bagaimana? Hyung menyuruh Ten menceraikan ayahku lalu menikahi ayahmu, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Seo Donghyuck. Kalau tidak mengerti ya sudah terima saja," ledek Mark.

"Dasar orang aneh!" seru Haechan.

Malamnya, saat Haechan memasuki kamarnya dan Jaemin, ia melihat Jaemin sudah berbaring menghadap tembok dan memunggunginya.

"Lampunya tidak perlu dimatikan, tidak apa-apa," kata Haechan mencoba bicara untuk mengetahui apakah Jaemin sudah tidur atau belum.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Jaemin, Haechan menyimpulkan bahwa adik tirinya itu sudah pulas.

Haechan mendekati Jaemin untuk memakaikan anak itu selimut karena ternyata Jaemin cukup bodoh karena lupa memakai selimut di cuaca sedingin ini.

"Selamat malam," bisik Haechan sebelum membanting dirinya ke atas ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman.

Setengah jam kemudian, sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari seberang ranjang Haechan.

"Selamat malam juga Haechan," balas Jaemin yang ternyata belum tertidur dari awal Haechan memasuki kamar mereka.

Oh, perhatian kecil dari Haechan membuat Jaemin tidak hanya merasa tubuhnya menghangat karena selimut, tapi hatinya juga ikut-ikutan menghangat.

 **End of Chapter I.**


	3. II

_"Aku baru sadar bahwa meskipun menyebalkan, tidak ada yang bisa menampik bahwa kau sangat lucu, seperti anak-anak."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER II**

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak insiden lampu kamar yang membuat Jaemin melakukan aksi mogok bicara kepada Haechan itu. Jaemin itu konsisten juga ternyata kalau sedang ngambek kepada seseorang. Karena ia benar-benar tidak mau berbicara kepada Haechan sedikit pun sampai sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak begitu marah, tahu lah, karena perhatian kecil Haechan waktu itu dengan memakaikannya selimut yang lupa ia gunakan.

Sekarang ini Jaemin hanya membiarkan Haechan agar berusaha meminta berbaikan dengannya saja, karena Jaemin gengsi kalau jadi yang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka duluan.

Haechan sendiri sudah mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolahnya yang padat sementara Jaemin menempuh pendidikan home schooling sendiri di rumah. Kata Ten, Jaemin kecilnya tidak sanggup menahan kerasnya dunia sekolah yang semakin kesini semakin berat seperti orang bekerja, dan Ten terlalu menyayangi putra satu-satunya itu sehingga tidak sanggup melihat anaknya kelelahan kalau sekolah di sekolah umum.

Entah Ten yang protektif berlebihan atau memang Jaemin yang terlalu fragile. Sepertinya keduanya sama-sama benar.

Haechan dan temannya, seorang Lee yang merupakan adik Mark bernama Lee Jeno berjalan bersama memasuki pekarangan kediaman Seo. Mereka ada tugas kelompok, dan rencananya akan mengerjakannya sore ini di rumah Haechan.

Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Jung Ahjumma, mereka segera pergi ke lantai atas, tempat kamar Haechan berada.

"Bukannya sekarang kau sekamar dengan, siapa, nama adik tirimu itu? Jimin?" tanya Jeno selama mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Jaemin," koreksi Haechan.

"Iya, Jaemin maksudku. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau kita mengerjakannya di sana? Bukannya katamu Jaemin itu sedikit 'meledak-ledak'?"

Haechan membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaemin di dalamnya.

"Abaikan saja dia. Lagipula dia juga sedang tidak mau berinteraksi denganku, dia pasti akan pergi dengan sendirinya jauh-jauh dari kita," jawab Haechan. "Ayo, cepat kerjakan sebelum Jaemin benar-benar datang."

Dengan tenang, mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kalau bekerja bersama, Haechan dan Jeno memang selalu produktif. Karena Jeno orangnya serius dan tidak begitu menyenangkan menurut Haechan. Jadi tidak ada gunanya berusaha bersenang-senang dengan manusia batu itu.

"Kau mau limun?"

"Hah?" Jeno sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Haechan menawarkannya minuman saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan rangkaian angka di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Haechan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman mereka, sementara Jeno kembali mengerjakan soal-soal keterampilan matematika dengan serius.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Jeno tidak menoleh karena ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Haechan yang membawa minuman dari dapur. Jadi ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan rumus berantai untuk soal yang ini?"

Jeno menatap salah satu soal yang sedang dikerjakannya sambil melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada "Haechan".

Suasana hening, tidak ada balasan dari seseorang yang Jeno kira adalah Haechan. Padahal Jeno bertanya mengenai tugas mereka. Bingung, Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh untuk menatap seseorang yang tadi ia ajak bicara.

Tebak apa? Kenapa Jeno malah melihat sesosok makhluk imut dengan mata bulat jernih yang sangat menggemaskan???!!

Jeno membelalak dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf "O" bulat. Astaga, siapa pemuda imut berhoodie putih yang berdiri di sebelahnya saat ini?! Dan kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, di rumah temannya yang merupakan gebetan kakaknya? Bagaimana bisa ada orang semanis ini di kamar Haechan?

"Siapa?" sosok manis itu bertanya.

"Hah?"

Salahkan Jeno yang mudah sekali hilang fokus, apalagi di depan orang cantik seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau siapa?" anak manis itu bertanya lagi. Kali ini nadanya meninggi, dan entah perasaan Jeno saja atau memang benar, suara anak itu sedikit meninggi dan ekspresinya terlihat.. kesal? Tapi Jeno tidak tahu kesalnya karena apa.

"Eh— oh. Aku teman Haechan," jawab Jeno kelabakan. Cantik sih, tapi orang di depannya ini terlihat cukup galak juga.

"Nama?"

"Lee Jeno. Jeno saja cukup," ujar Jeno. "Tunggu, kau Jimin?"

Tuhan, tolonglah Jeno. Kenapa anak manis itu sekarang terlihat marah dan tersinggung? Apa Jeno salah bicara?!

"Jimin?!" seru Si Manis. "Aku bukan Jimin!"

"Uh— oh. Bukan ya, ku kira kau Jimin adik baru Haechan. Maaf— lalu kau siapa?" Jeno bertanya dengan bingung.

Si Manis diam. Jeno dapat dengan jelas melihat ada api di matanya dan sejujurnya itu sangat mengerikan. Jeno sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai membuat orang di depannya ini sangat marah. Tidak mungkin 'kan, hanya karena ditanya namanya, seseorang akan marah? Jeno membeku di tempat duduknya dan bingung sekali harus berbuat apa.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi! Musnah saja sana dasar teman beruang madu!!" Jaemin berteriak murka.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Haechan yang baru saja memasuki kamar dengan membawa dua gelas limun dibuat heran dengan situasi memanas antara Jaemin dan Jeno.

"Kau!" Jaemin menunjuk Haechan dengan marah. "Bahkan tidak memperkenalkanku kepada orang dengan nama yang benar! Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku lebih baik jangan berbicara tentangku sekalian!! Aku membencimu!"

Jaemin pergi keluar sambil menghentakan langkahnya kesal. Tidak tahu dia mau ke mana, padahal niat awal dia ke kamar tadi untuk tidur. Tapi karena ada yang membuatnya kesal, Jaemin membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Dia kenapa?" Jeno masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Awalnya dia sempat takut dengan bocah manis tadi, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tingkah anak itu kekanakkan juga. Hal itu berhasil mengurangi perasaan tidak enak yang Jeno rasakan semula.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa dia bisa marah-marah padamu begitu?" Haechan bertanya balik.

Jeno mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Sepertinya aku salah bicara? Aku hanya bertanya apakah dia Jimin, adik barumu."

"Jimin? Sudah ribuan kali aku bilang namanya Jaemin, bodoh. Kau ini pikun ya. Pantas saja dia ngambek. Jadi aku yang salah lagi, 'kan," sungut Haechan sebal.

"Masa hanya begitu saja dia marah? Agak tidak masuk akal. Tinggal koreksi aku saja apa susahnya?" protes Jeno.

"Makanya kubilang dia itu annoying. Sedikit-sedikit tersinggung seperti wanita PMS. Kau harus hati-hati kalau bicara padanya," jelas Haechan.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali," gumam Jeno. "Tapi wajahnya imut, sih. Jadi bisa dimaafkan."

Awalnya Haechan mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak setuju. Mana ada Jaemin yang imut? Wajahnya menyebalkan karena memasang mimik merajuk hampir tiap saat.

Tapi setelah Haechan pikir lagi, Jeno sedikit benar. Jaemin memiliki mata yang bagus, karena matanya besar dan bening, juga bibir yang cantik. Bibirnya merah walau sering mengelupas karena kering, dan bentuk bibirnya itulah yang membuatnya terkesan seperti sedang merajuk setiap waktu.

Mungkin, kalau tersenyum Jaemin akan terlihat berbeda. Mungkin ia akan jauh lebih manis kalau saja ia lebih sering menebar senyum ramah dibanding cebikan manja atau rengekan menyebalkan.

"Omong-omong, tugasnya sudah mau selesai. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku mengerjakan hampir semuanya. Sisanya mudah, kau lanjutkan sendiri," ujar Jeno. "Aku mau pulang, Jisung mengajakku makan Hot Pot sore ini."

Jisung itu adik bungsu Mark dan Jeno. Jeno sangat menyayangi Jisung dan sering membelikannya makanan yang enak-enak. Haechan juga suka dengan Jisung, ia anak yang seru dan menyenangkan.

"Hmm," Haechan menanggapinya dengan cuek sambil membereskan peralatan belajar mereka.

"Chan," panggil Jeno sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau membujuk Jaemin? Dia ngambek, 'kan?"

Haechan menatap Jeno bingung. "Buat apa aku repot-repot melakukannya?"

Jeno membalasnya dengan lebih bingung. "Karena kau.. kakak? Mark Hyung selalu mengalah kepadaku dan Jisung, aku juga selalu mengalah kepada Jisung kalau sedang ada masalah. Memangnya kau tidak ada rasa khawatir pada adikmu?"

Haechan mengernyit. Mark dan Jeno, keduanya sama-sama menasehati Haechan untuk memperlakukan Jaemin layaknya kakak yang baik dan pengertian. Haruskah ia menuruti mereka? Haechan merasa kikuk kalau berlaku yang manis-manis kepada Jaemin.

"Tidak tahulah. Akan kupikirkan nanti," jawab Haechan sekenanya.

"Kasihan Jaemin, Chan. Aku tebak melelahkan jika hidup dengan perasaan tersinggung hampir sepanjang waktu seperti dia."

Padahal Jeno tidak sedang melawak, tapi Haechan merasa lucu dengan ucapannya. Benar sih, kasihan Jaemin yang hidupnya dipenuhi kepekaan berlebihan begitu.

"Iya iya akan kuusahakan untuk bicara dengannya. Sudah sana kau pulang!" usir Haechan main-main.

"Satu lagi Chan. Boleh tidak kapan-kapan aku main dengan Jaemin? Dia manis sekali habisnya, walau sedikit membuat repot."

"Terserah, kalau dia mau ya bebas," tanggap Haechan. Jeno tertawa membalasnya.

Setelah Jeno pulang, Haechan membereskan kamarnya sebentar, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh gelas bekas limun di bak cucian.

Tapi ada pemandangan aneh di dapur, tepatnya di meja makan.

Kenapa ada Jaemin yang tertidur sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan banyak remahan roti menempel di sekitar meja dan bibirnya?

Astaga, apakah anak itu ketiduran setelah selesai makan?!

Haechan luar biasa ingin terbahak. Bagaimana bisa Jaemin berperilaku seperti itu Ya Tuhan. Sebegitu mengantuknyakah anak itu sampai ketiduran begini? Astaga, kenapa lucu sekali ya?

"Ya ampun Jaemin," kekeh Haechan geli. Jemarinya bergerak membersihkan sisa remahan roti di wajah Jaemin menggunakan tisu, sementara yang diurusi tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Ya ampun, aku gemas juga jadinya. Sejak kapan kau lucu begini sih, bocah sensi?" Haechan berujar gemas.

"Hei, bangun. Tidur di kamar," Haechan berusaha membangunkan Jaemin sebelum anak itu merasa pegal karena terlalu lama tidur dengan posisi tidak enak begitu.

Jaemin mengerang ketika Haechan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Kemudian ia sungguhan merengek ketika sudah merasa terganggu akbibat sentuhan Haechan di kepala dan pipinya.

"Mama, 'udah.." rengek Jaemin manja.

"Aku bukan mamamu," kikik Haechan. Gemasnya melihat Jaemin seperti ini. Beda kalau sedang terbangun, memusingkan.

Bagaimana ya cara membujuk Jaemin agar anak itu mau pindah ke kamar?

 **End of Chapter II.**


	4. III

_"Aku memang rindu keluarga lamaku, tapi aku tetap mencintai keluarga baruku."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER III**

.

.

.

"Mamaaaaaa!"

"Nanaaaaaaa!"

Haechan berlari mengejar Jaemin yang tiba-melesat dengan kecepatan kilat dan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Cepat sekali, kalau ikut lomba lari, Haechan yakin Jaemin akan menang. Haechan saja kewalahan mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, Jaemin sudah berhasil menghampiri ibunya dan langsung saja mereka berpelukan erat. Johnny yang berada di samping Ten tertawa ringan melihat interaksi kedua orang yang baru saja melepas rindu setelah satu minggu tidak bertemu.

"Mama aku kangen mama!" rengek Jaemin manja. Ia tidak juga berhenti memeluk Ten erat-erat.

"Astaga, iya Mama juga kangen Nana. Nanaku tidak kenapa-napa 'kan, selama tidak ada Mama?" balas Ten sama manjanya.

"Haechan, bagaimana? Kamu dan Jaemin tidak bertengkar lagi 'kan, Honey?" Johnny menimpali percakapan ibu-anak itu dengan menanyai Haechan.

"Eh, tidak terlalu, sih," jawab Haechan sekenanya.

"Kenapa? Apa saja yang terjadi?" Ten bertanya penasaran.

Jaemin mencebik. Ia ingin mengadu. Wajahnya dibuat seakan Haechan berlaku buruk kepadanya selama seminggu kemarin.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi dulu," Johnny menginterupsi. "Nanti kita saling cerita di rumah, ya."

Semua setuju untuk segera pulang kecuali satu orang di antara mereka. Jaemin. Jaemin belum mau pulang, karena ia ingin makan sushi. Sudah tiga hari belakangan ia membayangkan ingin makan sushi, dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memakan makanan khas Jepang itu.

"Pa, Papa.." Jaemin berbisik malu-malu. Salah satu tangannya menarik lengan sweater Johnny pelan.

"Eh, iya? Jaemin mau apa?"

Johnny segera menunduk dan memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Jaemin sambil sedikit berjongkok, agar anak itu tidak pegal mendongak. Itu karena Johnny memiliki tubuh yang amat sangat tinggi sampai-sampai ia merasa seperti berjalan bersama kurcaci saat bersama anggota keluarganya yang tidak begitu tinggi seperti saat ini.

"Eum.." Jaemin berujar ragu. Apakah Johnny akan mengabulkan keinginannya?

"Sudah bilang saja kau mau sushi," timpal Haechan cuek yang membuat Jaemin hampir menjerit malu.

"Oh, Jaemin dan Haechan mau mampir makan sushi? Kalian sudah merencanakan bersama ya? Aduh, manisnyaaa! Kalian sudah mulai akrab ternyata," Ten berseru riang.

Haechan membiarkan saja orangtuanya berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak ada untungnya juga membantah. Lagipula kalau ia menyangkal, Jaemin bisa saja tersinggung dan marah lagi kepadanya.

Johnny merangkul kedua anaknya, lalu mengasak kepala mereka gemas. Jaemin tersenyum riang atas perhatian yang ia dapatkan, sementara Haechan mengeluh karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

"Dad bangga dengan kalian, kids! Ayo rayakan keluarga baru kita dengan makan sushi!" seru Johnny semangat. Ten ikut bersorak senang.

Oke, Haechan punya keluarga baru yang ramai sekarang. Ayahnya sendiri dari dulu sudah berisik dan kadang membuatnya agak malu di depan umum karena kehebohannya. Dengan ditambah Ten yang sama hebohnya, juga Jaemin yang kelihatannya akan menurunkan sifat ibunya, Haechan akan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai dia punya keluarga sendiri nanti.

Yah, tapi tidak buruk lah. Daripada memiliki keluarga yang sibuk dan dingin seperti yang mungkin dimiliki orang lain, lebih baik keluarganya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Yah, walaupun Jaemin sering bermasalah, masih bisa lah Haechan atasi. Lagipula, setelah dipikir-pikir, Jaemin juga tidak buruk-buruk amat.

—

Seseorang harap tolong Haechan sekarang juga!

Mulai sekarang Haechan bertekad akan menghindari Jaemin jika anak itu habis makan. Kebiasaan Jaemin yang baru Haechan sadari adalah; Jaemin akan mengantuk setelah makan lalu tidur sembarangan. Kali ini Haechan menjadi korban karena Jaemin ketiduran di sampingnya dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis memakan banyak sekali sushi sampai kekenyangan.

Tidak masalah sih, kalau Jaemin mau tidur. Tapi jangan menyandar di bahunya juga!

Sudah mana semakin lama Jaemin makin menempel pula. Jaemin tidak hanya bersandar di bahunya saja, tapi ia juga berusaha mendusal kepada Haechan dan memeluknya!

Ia tidak begitu suka skinship, apalagi dengan Jaemin!

Haechan ingin memanggil Johnny dan meminta pertolongan kepada ayahnya untuk melepaskan Jaemin darinya. Tapi, ia merasa tidak enak karena terkesan menolak Jaemin di hadapan Ten. Lagipula, kedua orangtuanya itu sedang berceloteh mesra. Haechan mana berani mengusik kebahagiaan mereka.

Gawat! Jaemin sudah berhasil memeluk perutnya meskipun Haechan sudah melawan sekuat tenaga. Tidak sekuat tenaga juga sih, ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga, karena saat menyentuh lengan Jaemin yang secara mengerikan kurus itu, Haechan merasa takut tulang-tulangnya patah kalau ia menahannya terlalu kencang.

Pada akhirnya, Ten lah yang pertama kali melihat ke bangku belakang di mana Haechan sedang berjuang melepaskan gelayutan Jaemin pada tubuhnya. Melihat pemandangan "manis" itu, Ten berseru nyaring sampai hampir membuat Johnny menabrak mobil di depannya.

"Kyaaa! John, lihat lihat lihat! Mereka imut sekali UWU!"

"Astaga Darling! Untung nyawaku masih utuh!" Johnny berteriak kaget.

"Joooooohn mereka lucu sekaliiiii aku ingin menangis," ujar Ten dramatis. Kedua matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh simbol hati imajiner berwarna merah muda.

Johnny melirik Haechan dan Jaemin melalui kaca spion dan bersiul menggoda Haechan. Johnny tahu, putra kandungnya itu tidak suka segala jenis skinship yang dilakukan orang kepadanya. Makanya ia tersenyum jahil untuk meledek anaknya, yang dibalas Haechan dengan mengerucutkan bibir dan menyipitkan kedua matanya kesal.

"Senangnya Nana sudah punya kakak," gumam Ten lembut. "Haechanie tolong jagain Nana ya!"

"Eh, iya," jawab Haechan sedikit ragu.

"Loh, kenapa?" Ten bertanya sedih. "Tidak suka ya?"

Aduh, mama muda yang satu ini kenapa malah ber-aegyo begini sih! Sebenarnya yang orang dewasa itu Ten yang berusia 35 tahun atau Haechan yang berusia 16 tahun?!

"Tidak kok! Iya nanti Jaeminnya aku jaga," kata Haechan berusaha meyakinkan Ten.

Mendengarnya, Ten tersenyum senang. "Asik! Terima kasih ya, Mama sayang kalian berdua!"

Hati Haechan serasa terpanah. Terpanah perasaan haru yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Mendengar Ten menyebut dirinya sebagai Mama, bukan hanya Mama Jaemin tapi Mamanya juga, membuat Haechan jadi kangen ibu kandungnya. Haechan rindu terhadap perasaan memiliki seorang ibu, dan Ten baru saja mengobati perasaan rindunya itu sedikit walau dalam kepalanya ia terus membayangkan interaksi terakhirnya bersama sang ibu kandung, juga dengan kakaknya Seo Herin.

Sadar bahwa perubahan suasana hatinya yang mungkin akan terlihat melalui ekspresi wajahnya bisa membuat sang ayah dan juga Ten khawatir, Haechan cepat-cepat melupakan ingatan mengenai dua orang yang dirindukannya itu dengan segera. Haechan tidak mau sampai ayahnya menyadari kesedihannya dan membuat Ten merasa tidak nyaman karena Haechan memikirkan sosok yang perannya sudah Ten gantikan saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Ten pasti akan merasa tidak enak kalau ada yang menyinggung soal mantan istri Johnny yang telah meninggal itu.

Di sisi lain, Jaemin yang sudah Haechan biarkan bergerak bebas ini posisinya sekarang sudah nyaman dan tenang, tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Dengan kedua paha Haechan sebagai bantalan kepala, ia berbaring telentang dengan memegangi telapak tangan kiri Haechan untuk digenggam.

Haechan sedang memperhatikan hidung Jaemin yang kecil. Rasanya ia ingin mengisengi Jaemin dengan menutup hidungnya hingga anak itu tidak bisa bernafas, lalu akhirnya terbangun. Tapi ia tidak berani karena ada kedua orangtuanya, dan ia juga takut Jaemin akan ngambek atau lebih parahnya marah saat ia terbangun nanti.

"Kita sampai!" beritahu Johnny.

"Hei, bangun. Sudah sampai," Haechan berusaha membangunkan Jaemin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh remaja yang berbaring di atas pangkuannya itu.

Lalu Haechan teringat bagaimana susahnya ia membangunkan Jaemin waktu tidur di meja makan waktu itu. Bahkan ia sampai memanggil Jeno kembali ke rumahnya untuk menggendong Jaemin ke kamar, karena meskipun Jaemin kurus, Haechan tetap tidak kuat untuk menggendongnya sendiri.

"Wah, susah nih. Nana harus digendong," kata Ten saat melihat Jaemin yang masih tertidur. "Johnny, tolong ya."

"Siap Sayang," ujar Johnny sigap. "Sini, Chan. Biar Dad angkat Jaemin."

Haechan berusaha membantu Johnny menaikkan Jaemin ke punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil, Johnny mengantarkan Jaemin ke kamarnya, sementara Haechan membantu Ten mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi.

"Terima kasih Sayang," Ten berujar sambil mengecup pipi Haechan dengan sayang yang menyebabkan Haechan nyaris terlonjak kaget. Ia ingin berlari ke ujung komplek, tapi akal sehat menghalangi dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Um— yeah," jawab Haechan.

Setelahnya Ten terkikik. Ia tahu Haechan tidak suka kontak fisik. Johnny sudah memberi tahunya banyak hal mengenai Haechan semenjak mereka berpacaran dulu.

Tapi, sekarang Haechan sudah jadi anaknya. Ten akan membuat Haechan terbiasa dengan afeksi yang akan ia berikan sebagai seorang ibu untuk Haechan ke depannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter III.**


	5. IV

_"Bersaing cinta dengan adik kandung sendiri adalah salah satu hal paling mengerikan dalam hidup ini."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER IV**

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bosan apa di rumah terus?"

Malam ini, Haechan yang sedang menemani Jaemin pergi membeli es krim atas permintaan Ten menanyakan keingintahuannya mengenai kegiatan Jaemin sehari-hari yang kerjaannya hanya di rumah mengikuti home schooling.

Jaemin tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Haechan karena ia sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa bungkus es krim ke dalam keranjang sembari memilih varian rasa apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, sudah! Terlalu banyak," Haecan merebut es krim ke-lima yang sudah hendak dimasukkan Jaemin ke keranjang, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke kotak pendingin. Kalau Jaemin sakit, Haechan kan tidak mau disalahkan.

"IH JANGAN DIAMBIL!" Jaemin memekik kesal. Kemudian ia mengambil kembali es krim tadi dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Haechan mendesah pasrah. Ya sudahlah kalau Jaemin tidak mau diurusi.

"Hei, aku tanya tadi. Kau tidak bosan di rumah terus?" Haechan mengulang pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Jaemin tadi.

"Ya tidaklah. Kalau bosan dari dulu aku tidak mau home schooling!" seru Jaemin.

Dahi Haechan berdenyut sebal. "Tidak usah nge-gas juga kali."

Jaemin menatap Haechan kesal. Menurutnya, Haechan itu selalu berusaha memancing perdebatan dengannya.

Jaemin memilih untuk meninggalkan Haechan dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau bicara dengan Haechan lagi sepanjang sisa hari ini.

"Jangan berlebihan jadi orang," komentar Haechan saat mereka sedang menunggu kasir menghitung total belanjaan.

Jaemin semakin merengut kesal. Tahu begini, tadi ia kabur saja ke mini market sendiri, daripada dihina-hina oleh Haechan terus.

"Totalnya 20.000 won."

Setelah diberi tahu total belanjaannya oleh kasir, Jaemin lalu menatap Haechan datar. Maksudnya, ia menyuruh Haechan untuk membayarkan belanjaannya.

Tapi Haechan tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan Jaemin, malah dia bingung kenapa Jaemin tidak kunjung membayar es krimnya kepada kasir.

Jaemin jadi tambah kesal. Dia langsung saja membawa plastik yang berisi es krim-es krimnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Haechan ke luar, membuat Haechan bingung sekaligus panik karena ia tidak membawa uang untuk membayar belanjaan Jaemin.

"Loh?! Kok aku ditinggal? Jaemin!"

Untungnya, di saat yang bersamaan ketika Jaemin melangkah keluar mini market melalui pintu, kebetulan Mark dan dan adik-adiknya baru saja sampai di sana. Mereka bingung melihat Jaemin keluar dengan wajah masam sementara ada Haechan di depan kasir berteriak memanggil adik tirinya.

Jaemin tidak menggubris panggilan Haechan, ia juga tidak mempedulikan Jeno yang sepertinya ingin memanggilnya walaupun Jaemin sudah kenal dengan Jeno. Dia melangkah keluar dengan angkuh dari mini market tersebut.

"Kenapa, tuh?" Mark segera meminta penjelasan Haechan. Sementara itu, Jeno mengajak Jisung keluar lagi untuk menyusul Jaemin.

"Tidak tahu tuh, tidak jelas! Aduh, aku tidak bawa uang lagi. Mark Hyung, aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya!" Haechan memohon dengen resah.

Mark terkekeh kecil. Ia mengelus kepala Haechan untuk menenangkannya. Haechan itu lucu kalau sedang panik begini.

"Iya, iya. Boleh kok," jawab Mark. Haechan mendesah lega.

* * *

Jeno mengajak adik bungsunya untuk ikut keluar menyusul Jaemin. Jisung yang penurut mau-mau saja ditarik Jeno keluar, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin ikut Mark ke dalam membeli susu pisang.

"Jaemin-ah!" Jeno memanggil nama Jaemin dengan akrab.

Heol, Haechan saja tidak pernah memanggilnya seakrab itu.

Jaemin menoleh dengan malas. Lee Jeno ini mau apa sih?! Jaemin ingin cepat-cepat pulang padahal.

"Hai Jaemin," sapa Jeno dengan senyum bulan sabitnya. "Mau pulang ya? Kok Haechan ditinggal?"

"Bukan urusanmu Joni!" jawab Jaemin ketus.

"Eh, Joni? Itu kan nama papamu?" Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Ih, Jaemin kesal jadinya. Padahal kan dia ingin balas dendam karena Jeno salah menyebut namanya menjadi Jimin waktu itu. Kok dia tidak tersinggung sih?

"Jeno Hyung, Hyung ini siapa?" Jisung yang kebingungan akhirnya bertanya.

"Oh, ini namanya Jaemin Hyung. Kenalan sana. Jaemin, ini adikku, namanya Lee Jisung," Jeno memperkenalkan Jisung kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin yang tadinya berwajah kusut merubah ekspresinya begitu menyadari kehadiran Jisung. Itu karena menurutnya Jisung terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, juga tidak mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan seperti Haechan atau Jeno!

"Hai Jaemin Hyung. Aku Jisung, salam kenal. Omong-omong bulu matamu cantik sekali Hyung."

Pujian singkat tapi sangat manis dari Jisung seketika membuat hati Jaemin panen bunga. Ingin rasanya ia melempar plastik es krimnya lalu memeluk Jisung erat-erat dan menciumi pipi gembul anak itu. Ya ampun, seandainya semua orang di dunia ini semanis Jisung!

Berbeda dengan Jaemin, perasaan Jeno setelah mendengar Jisung berkata demikian berbanding terbalik. Karena, sejak kapan Jisung si anak kecil belajar merayu orang seperti itu?! Apakah ini disebabkan karena Jaemin terlalu manis sampai membangkitkan kemampuan merayu Jisung begini? Kalau iya, itu berarti Jeno punya saingan sekarang, dan parahnya saingannya itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Hai Jisungie. Terima kasih!"

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, lebar dan cantik sekali. Mungkin ini senyuman tulus terbesarnya semenjak bergabung dengan keluarga Seo. Hal itu sampai membuat Jeno terbengong-bengong takjub. Begitu pula dengan Jisung. Bahkan, Jeno merasa sampai ingin berguling-guling di tanah saking gemasnya.

Kalau istilah sekarang, Jeno is UWU-ed.

* * *

Mark dan Haechan berjalan keluar dari mini market dengan Mark yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Haechan karena takut kalau-kalau Jaemin berjalan pulang sendiri. Tapi, tidak sampai beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar, Mark menghentikan langkah mereka dan menahan lengan Haechan.

"Kenapa adik sulungku berguling di tanah sedangkan adik bungsuku memeluk adik tirimu di sana?"

Pertanyaan Mark tidak terjawab karena Hechan pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter IV.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Haihai!_

 _Thank you so much buat semua yang sudah baca work-ku ini dan memberikan review. Aku sangat menghargainya. See you di chapter depan!_


	6. V

_"Menyayangimu ternyata tidak sesulit itu."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER V**

* * *

Semenjak kenal Jisung, Jaemin terus-terusan membangga-banggakan adik tetangganya itu ke mama dan papanya.

Kata Jaemin, dia ingin sekali punya adik, terutama yang seperti Jisung. Johnny dan Ten hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. Maklum, anak seumuran Jaemin pasti sedang banyak maunya. Nanti lama-lama juga lupa lagi.

"Ngapain sih ngomongin Jisung terus di depan Mum sama Dad? Kalau mereka kepikiran gimana?" Haechan lagi-lagi mengkritik kelakuan Jaemin.

"Ngapain sih ngurusin aku terus? Urus saja diri sendiri sana," balas Jaemin sengit.

Haechan melotot. Jaemin juga balas melotot.

"Kau ini terlalu mudah, tahu! Masa dipuji sedikit saja langsung memuja-muja anak kecil itu? Ih, aku sih malas banget."

"Lah, memang salah siapa? Salah aku kalau senang dapat pujian? Aku bukannya 'gampang'! Jangan sok hebat ya, kau kan tidak tahu seberapa berharganya sebuah pujian buatku! Ish," Jaemin mengelap sudut matanya.

Loh, sejak kapan dia nangis?!

"Tahu deh, yang sering dapat pujian dari orang. Tidak kayak aku, setiap ketemu orang baru, dibilang kurus lah, tidak sehat lah, penyakitan lah. Dipikir aku tidak punya perasaan kali? Memang ya, di dunia ini yang baik hanya Mama, Papa, dan Jisung. Kalau yang lain mau buang aku, silakan saja tidak apa-apa."

Jaemin menaiki tempat tidurnya, membolakan tubuh, lalu memakai selimut sampai ke kepala.

Sementara Haechan, dia bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tidak menyangka Jaemin akan begini, dan dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia mungkin terlalu keras kepada Jaemin.

Mungkin selama ini dia selalu melebih-lebihkan kesensitifan Jaemin. Padahal mungkin sebenarnya perasaan sensitif Jaemin itu berada pada tingkat wajar saja. Kenapa ya, dia tidak pernah kepikiran kalau mungkin saja ada alasan di balik sifat Jaemin selama ini yang mudah tersinggung, marah, atau sedih. Haechan kira, Jaemin hanya anak yang terlalu dimanja dan dibuai oleh kesenangan saja oleh ibunya.

Serius, Haechan benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini.

Haechan mendekati tempat tidur Jaemin. Kedua tangannya mengguncang pelan badan Jaemin, bermaksud agar Jaemin menurunkan selimutnya.

"Jaemin, Jaemin. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.."

Haechan menarik-narik selimut Jaemin. Tapi Jaemin menahannya sehingga usaha Haechan tidak berhasil.

"Jaemin, maafin dong."

"Jaemin, jangan nangis ya. Aku minta maaf."

Bagaimana ini, Jaemin sepertinya malah menangis lebih keras. Terdengar suara isakan kecil dari dalam selimut.

"Jaemin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata buruk tentangmu. Sejujurnya dalam hati aku selalu memujimu, terutama karena karena kau sangat manis. Kau kadang memang menyebalkan, tapi tetap manis kok. Jangan menangis ya.."

Akhirnya, meskipun lambat, Jaemin mulai membuka diri. Dengan pelan, ia menurunkan selimutnya hingga mata basahnya bisa mengintip menatap Haechan.

"...benar ya aku manis?"

"Hah? Eh, apa?" Karena suara Jaemin kecil, Haechan tidak bisa mendengar jelas.

"Sungguhan kan aku manis?" ulang Jaemin.

"Iya iya. Manis kok, seperti Mamamu," tegas Haechan.

Senang, Jaemin langsung melempar selimutnya begitu saja untuk memeluk Haechan.

"Sungguuuuuh?" tanyanya antusias.

"E —eh iya iya benar kok! Aduh, Jaemin jangan bikin kaget dong!" keluh Haecan yang kaget dengan pergerakan Jaemin yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Yay! Aku senang, soalnya Mama itu orang tercantik sedunia. Terima kasih ya!"

"Ish. Kalau mau peluk, matanya keringin dulu kenapa sih," keluh Haechan. Jemarinya bergerak mengelap sisa air mata di wajah Jaemin. Sementara Jaemin tetap memeluknya dan tidak juga berhenti tersenyum.

Setelahnya, Haechan diam saja karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jaemin clingy sekali, tidak mau lepas memeluknya. Akhirnya, Haechan memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukan Jaemin.

Rasanya aneh, karena Haechan biasanya tidak suka peluk-pelukan begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada nanti Jaemin kembali sedih.

"Aku sering membuatmu marah ya?" tanya Haechan.

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Haechan.

"Kenapa kau marah terus? Bisa saja kan aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan ucapan orang. Karena itu aku mudah stres. Makanya aku tidak pernah lupa minum pil-ku," jawab Jaemin.

Haechan mengerutkan kening. "Pil-mu? Pil apa?"

"Ups! Aku salah bicara. Bukan apa-apa kok," Jaemin salah tingkah.

"Pil apa Jaemin?" Haechan memegang kedua bahu Jaemin lalu berusaha agar Jaemin menatapnya.

Wajah Jaemin menunjukkan kepanikan. Aduh, kalau sedang begini, pandangan Jaemin tiba-tiba jadi berkunang-kunang.

"Bukan pil apa-apa! Aku bilang kan cuma salah bicara tadi," ia berusaha meyakinkan Haechan.

Haechan kali ini menyadari kalau Jaemin tidak bisa dipaksa lebih lanjut. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang, Jaemin tidak boleh panik ataupun gugup, karena jika begitu ia akan mulai berteriak seakan sedang marah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa," ujar Haechan. "Hanya.. bilang saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu, atau merasa tidak baik, oke? Aku tidak mau kau menyangka aku orang jahat lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau jahat kok.." jawab Jaemin murung.

"Iya, baik. Sudah, jangan sedih ya."

Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan murung. Haechan mengelus kepala Jaemin agar anak itu kembali tenang.

"Ayo tidur saja. Sudah malam," ajak Haechan. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Haechan.." panggil Jaemin.

"Iya?"

"Eum.." Jaemin ingin berbicara, tapi ia malu-malu.

"Kenapa Jaemin?" tanya Haechan.

"Eum, itu, mulai malam ini, lampunya boleh dimatikan kok..

..tapi syaratnya aku tidur di kasurmu ya."

Haechan mengernyit. "Hah, jadi maksudnya kita bertukar tempat, begitu?"

"Ish, bukan.." Jaemin cemberut. "Maksudnya kita satu kasur saja, biar aku tidak takut."

"Ooooohhhh," Haechan ber-oh ria. "Ya sudah, boleh. Tapi kalau kau jatuh ke lantai jangan salahkan aku ya."

"Huh, siapa yang bakal jatuh. Aku kan ambil tempat di pojok dekat tembok."

"Enak saja. Itu tempatku," tolak Haechan.

"Tempatkuuu!" Jaemin langsung berlari merebut posisi pojok di tempat tidur Haechan.

"Hei! Ah, curang, curi start!" protes Haechan.

"Biar!" ledek Jaemin. "Sudah, cepat matikan lampunya. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" perintahnya.

Haechan menggerutu. Jaemin tertawa saja mendengarnya.

"Besok-besok tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru Haechan.

"Lihat saja siapa yang akan menang!" balas Jaemin.

Perdebatan mereka kali ini berbeda, tidak penuh permusuhan, melainkan terasa akrab dan lucu. Rasanya mulai sekarang hubungan mereka akan membaik, meskipun mereka akan tetap saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam!" Jaemin berucap sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam," balas Haechan.

Akhirnya Haechan dan Jaemin bisa berbaikan. Haechan masih berpikir-pikir bahkan setelah Jaemin terlelap. Haechan masih kepikiran soal pil yang tidak sengaja Jaemin singgung sebelumnya.

Pil apa yang dimaksud Jaemin? Apa Jaemin sakit ya?

Ia bertekad akan mencari tahu besok. Haechan yakin, ayahnya tahu sesuatu.

Selain itu, omong-omong ternyata soal Jaemin yang "gampang" itu sepertinya benar deh. Maksudnya, Jaemin itu mudah sekali dibujuk. Tinggal bilang saja wajahnya manis seperti Mama, nanti juga ia langsung senang lagi.

Pokoknya, Haechan sudah tahu cara memenangkan hati Jaemin sekarang.

* * *

"Dad, boleh tidak belikan kami tempat tidur baru? Yang lebih besar supaya muat berdua."

Acara sarapan mendadak terhenti akibat permintaan Haechan barusan. Johnny berhenti menyesap kopi hitamnya dan Ten menghentikan kegiatan mengoles selai ke rotinya.

"Maksudnya berdua? Kamu dan Jaemin?" tanya Johnny.

"Iya," jawab Haechan santai.

"Waaaah, kalian makin akrab! Ya ampun, sampai tidur pun tidak mau pisah ya? Aduuuuh sayangku," teriak Ten senang. Ditinggalkannya roti yang sedang ia oles untuk menghampiri Haechan dan juga Jaemin lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Aduuuh Haechan serius mau jagain Nana ya? Nana harus nurut sama Haechan ya! Ya ampun, Mama sayang banget deh sama kalian!" seru Ten heboh. Haechan sudah takut kalau ibunya itu akan mencium pipinya lagi.

"Iya Mama!" jawab Jaemin tak kalah antusias.

"Eum, itu, aku berangkat dulu ya. Mark Hyung sudah menungguku di depan. Daah, sampai jumpa semuanya!" Haechan berusaha kabur dari keadaan yang membuatnya gugup ini.

"Hati-hati sayang! Bekalnya jangan lupa dimakan ya!" Ten mengingatkan.

"See ya Dear!" seru Johnny.

Jaemin bangkit dari kursinya untuk menyusul Haechan. Ia ingin melihat Haechan berangkat sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore!" ujar Jaemin. Senyum cerahnya mengalahkan sinar matahari pagi ini.

"Sampai jumpa. Belajar yang rajin di rumah ya," balas Haechan yang juga tersenyum.

Jaemin melambaikan tangan. Haechan melangkah keluar pagar menghampiri Mark yang menyaksikan pemandangan tidak biasa antar kakak-adik itu barusan. Mark bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia juga senang karena akhirnya hubungan Haechan dengan Jaemin membaik.

"Wah, apa yang sudah terjadi? Sepertinya kalian ada kemajuan," goda Mark.

"Apa sih Hyung, memangnya aku sedang PDKT apa?"

"Tidak sih, tidak dengan Jaemin," kata Mark. "Kau kan PDKT-nya denganku."

"Hah? Aku? Dengan Mark Hyung? Tidak mau ah. Hyung saja masih kalah keren dengan Jisung," ledek Haechan.

"Loh, kok Jisung? Dia kan masih kecil. Masa aku kalah dengan anak kecil?" protes Mark.

"Memang benar. Jisung yang masih kecil saja bisa membuat Jaemin meleleh. Hyung kalah jauh deh pokoknya!" kata Haechan jenaka.

"Hei, aku tidak terima. Lihat saja, nanti aku juga bisa membuatmu meleleh seperti keju dalam oven."

Haechan tertawa keras. Humornya.

"HAHAHA apa-apaan sih keju dalam oven. Mark Hyung aneh!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah mereka terus-terusan saling meledek. Biarkan sajalah, remaja yang sedang saling suka memang begitu. Eh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter V.**


	7. VI

_"Jangan sakit, aku menyayangimu."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER VI**

* * *

"Mama.."

Suara Jaemin terdengar dari pintu kamar Johnny dan Ten. Ten yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas milik Johnny di meja kerja menoleh dan mendapati putra manisnya berjalan lemas ke arahnya dengan wajah murung.

"Nana, kenapa Sayang? Sini," Ten meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri Jaemin dan mendudukannya di tepi ranjang.

Ten berjongkok di hadapan Jaemin dan menatap wajah putra tersayangnya dengan khawatir. Sebab, Jaemin terlihat tidak bertenaga dan pucat. Kedua tangannya juga dingin saat Ten menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa Sayang? Sakit?"

Jaemin mengangguk lesu. Matanya terpejam rapat seperti bisa tumbang kapan saja.

"Sayang, kok bisa? Sini, kakinya naikkan dulu, berbaring ya. Mau tidur di sini atau di kamar saja Sayang?" tanya Ten dengan perasaan resah.

Jaemin tidak menjawab. Sepertinya terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan.

Ten sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Jaemin yang menggigil sambil memikirkan obat yang akan ia ambil nanti, kompres, dan sup panas yang akan ia buat setelahnya. Kemudian ia mulai panik, karena Johnny maupun Haechan belum pulang dan bibi asisten yang keluarga mereka pekerjakan harian sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Jadi siapa yang akan menjaga Jaemin sementara ia mengurus hal-hal yang diperlukan tadi?

" _Babe_ , ada apa?"

Syukurlah! Johnny pulang di saat yang tepat. Suaminya memang yang terbaik.

" _Baby_! Nana sakit, bisa tolong jaga sebentar? Aku perlu mengambil obat dan kompres lalu memasak sup," adu Ten gelisah.

"Eh, sakit?" Johnny menanggapi dengan khawatir. Kemudian ia masuk mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan Ten untuk melihat keadaan anak bungsunya. Meskipun belum lama bersama Jaemin, Johnny sudah menyayanginya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Johnny meraba kening Jaemin yang panas. Ia bergumam resah lalu mengecup lama kening anaknya itu, berharap agar Jaemin merasakan afeksi yang ia berikan sebagai orang ayah.

"Kamu di sini saja, jaga Jaemin. Soal yang lain biar aku yang kerjakan, ya, Sayang? Kamu lebih handal mengurus orang sakit, sementara aku lebih handal memasak, kau tahu kan?" ujar Johnny kepada Ten yang sempat-sempatnya ia sisipi sindiran jenaka soal kemampuan memasak Ten yang jauh di bawah kemampuan rata-rata. "Jaemin akan cepat sembuh, aku yakin," lanjut Johnny, kemudian ia mengecup pipi Ten sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Mau tidak mau Ten sedikit tersenyum mendengar hiburan dari Johnny, walaupun ia masih mengkhawatirkan Jaemin. Tapi ia akui, perlakuan Johnny membuatnya bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan juga aman.

* * *

Haechan baru sampai rumah pukul setengah delapan malam. Ia harus sekolah sampai semalam ini karena harus mempersiapkan festival kuliner yang akan diadakan minggu depan di sekolahnya, dan ia adalah salah satu panitianya.

Setelah Mark selesai mengantarkannya sampai rumah dengan selamat, ia segera masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Biasanya, di jam-jam segini keluarganya sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Tapi, saat Haechan melewati ruang makan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Meja makan juga kosong, hanya ada sebuah panci berisi sup ayam di sana, itu pun tidak banyak.

Niatnya, ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan yang lain kepada Jaemin. Tapi ternyata Jaemin tidak ada di kamar, padahal biasanya anak itu hampir selalu berada di kamar sepanjang waktu, menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut sambil menonton film atau bermain games.

Haechan meninggalkan tas nya di kamar lalu keluar untuk mencari keberadaan anggota keluarganya.

Untungnya, di lorong ia melihat ayahnya. Haechan hampir saja merasa takut kalau-kalau keluarganya hilang ditelan bumi.

"Dad," Haechan menghampiri ayahnya.

" _Oh, Darling. You are home_. Ayo, kemari, adikmu sakit."

"Hah?" Haechan berucap khawatir. Ia mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Jaemin kenapa?" Haechan langsung bergegas mendekati Jaemin yang sedang dijagai oleh Ten. Wajah Jaemin pias dan sejujurnya ia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Haechan menatap Jaemin tidak tega. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin Jaemin mengeluh pusing kepadanya, tapi Haechan kurang mengindahkan, karena ia sibuk dengan urusan kepanitiaan. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Jaemin sejak awal, ia menyesal.

"Haechan mandi dulu saja, setelah itu istirahat. Tenang saja, pasti Jaemin akan sembuh dengan cepat," ujar Ten berusaha tenang, padahal Haechan tahu ibunya itu pasti sedang gelisah setengah mati memikirkan Jaemin.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal kalau Jaemin sakit," sesal Haechan.

"Ini juga salahku," timpal Ten. "Aku terlalu sibuk sampai Nana sakit begini."

"Sudah, sudah. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu ya, Haechan kan baru pulang sekolah, kalian juga belum makan malam. Nanti aku pesankan makanan ya, jangan sampai lupa memperhatikan diri kalian juga," ujar Johnny.

Meskipun dengan berat hati, Haechan akan menuruti perkataan ayahnya untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Sebelum beranjak, ia mendekati Jaemin lalu menggenggam tangannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, berat saja rasanya melihat anak itu sakit. Padahal Haechan tidak pernah merasa begini terhadap seseorang sebelumnya. Waktu ayahnya atau Mark sakit sebelumnya, Haechan tenang-tenang saja.

Mungkin seperti inilah yang dirasakan Johnny atau Mark ketika Haechan yang sakit, karena mereka merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Haechan, sebab Haechan adalah yang termuda dan paling rentan.

Begitu pula seperti yang Haechan rasakan sekarang, ia menjadi sangat khawatir karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai yang lebih tua untuk menjaga Jaemin yang lebih muda. Makanya, baru sekarang Haechan tahu bagaimana rasanya punya tanggung jawab menjaga seseorang, karena sebelumnya Haechan hanya pernah menjadi pihak yang dijaga.

"Cepat sembuh ya," bisik Haechan sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Haechan menggedor pintu kamar Jeno dengan tidak sabar karena si pemilik kamar tidak juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Huh, pasti anak itu sudah tidur dengan enak sejak sore tadi karena hidup Jeno jarang dipenuhi kesibukan.

"Jeno! Buka, cepat! Kemana sih orang ini?!" teriak Haechan.

"Haechan- _ie_ kenapa nyari Jeno?"

Haechan menoleh begitu mendengar suara mendayu milik Taeyong, Nyonya Keluarga Jung yang termahsyur karena wajahnya yang mendekati sempurna seperti dewa.

"Ya ampun, Taeyong _Eomma._ Kukira aku melihat dewi di rumah tetanggaku. Ada urusan genting nih _Ma_ ," Haechan menjawab sambil menggoda dan berpura-pura kaget.

Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Seo sudah lama sangat dekat, bahkan Haechan sudah terbiasa memanggil suami-istri Jung, Jaehyun dan Taeyong, dengan sebutan Appa-Eomma. Bahkan Haechan diperbolehkan bertingkah sesuka hati di rumah keluarga tersebut, contohnya berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Intinya, mereka sangat menerima Haechan layaknya anak sendiri.

Taeyong tersipu mendengar ucapan Haechan. Pria cantik itu memang mudah sekali dibuat memerah.

"Ah, Haechan. Sudah, biar _Eomma_ yang panggil ya," Taeyong mengetuk pintu kamar Jeno dengan pergerakan yang menurut Haechan sangat anggun.

"Jeno- _ya_ , ada Haechan. Bangun dulu, Sayang. Bukakan pintunya ya."

Tidak sampai satu menit, pintu itu terbuka walau terkesan enggan. Taeyong tersenyum manis ke arah putranya yang masih acak-acakan.

"Jeno- _ya_ , ada Haechan nih. Kok tidak diladeni dari tadi sih?"

"Maaf _Ma_ , tidak kedengaran. Suara dia melebihi frekuensi pendengaran manusia, yang dengar hanya anjing."

Dahi Haechan mengkerut kesal. Kalau tidak ada Taeyong, sudah pasti dia akan menendang wajah batu Jeno sekarang juga.

"Hei, tidak baik ngomong begitu. Sudah, _Eomma_ tinggal ya."

Setelah Taeyong pergi, Haechan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Jeno tanpa permisi. Jeno hanya mendesah malas.

"Heh, Jeno! Kenapa sih kau hanya mendengarkan ucapan mamamu?" serang Haechan.

"Yah.. dia kan ibuku," jawab Jeno masa bodoh.

"Huh, sakit tenggorokanku teriak-teriak terus dari tadi. Hei, aku ke sini untuk memintamu menggantikan posisiku sebagai panitia—"

"Tidak mau," Jeno langsung menyela perkataan Haechan bahkan sebelum anak itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Harus mau! Jen, sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Aku kecewa kalau kau tidak mau menolongku!"

"Tetap tidak mau. Sudah sana pulang," usir Jeno.

"Ish, asal kau tahu ya, kalau kau menolongku, artinya kau juga menolong Jaemin!"

"Hah, apa hubungannya?" tanya Jeno, sedikit tertarik karena Haechan mengucapkan nama Jaemin.

Haechan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jaemin sedang sakit. Jadi, aku tidak bisa sibuk dengan kepanitiaan karena aku mau merawatnya!"

"Si Manis sakit?" Jeno bergumam. "Sakit apa dia? Kalau begitu aku saja yang merawatnya untukmu. Begitu baru namanya menolong."

"Enak saja, tidak!

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau harus menggantikanmu. Sekarang aku mau keluar menjenguk Jaemin."

"Tidak boleh! Jaemin sedang istirahat, tidak boleh diganggu. Sudahlah, sia-sia saja aku kemari. Dasar teman palsu, aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Jaemin!" Haechan menghentak pergi dengan sebal.

" _Hyung_ cantik itu sakit ya, Jeno _Hyung_?" Jisung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Haechan dengan Jeno bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kerjakan PR-mu saja sana," jawab Jeno. Dia masih agak kesal karena Jaemin lebih menyukai Jisung dibanding dirinya.

* * *

Haechan pulang diantar Mark yang sebelumnya memaksa agar Haechan mau diantar. Berlebihan, padahal rumah mereka sangat berdekatan. Saling bersebelahan, tepatnya.

"Loh kok semuanya menghilang?" Haechan berseru nyaring begitu mendapati rumahnya kosong.

"Coba kau hubungi ayahmu," saran Mark.

Ketika Haechan membuka ponselnya yang jarang ia sentuh, ia mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari ayahnya. Haechan menyentuh layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan-pesan tersebut.

* * *

 **Dad**

 _Dad dan Mum pergi dulu mengantar Jaemin ke dokter._

 _Kalau takut sendiri, di rumah Mark dulu sampai kami pulang ya sayang._

* * *

"Yah, aku ditinggal. Kenapa tidak bilang mau ke dokter sih.." keluh Haechan.

Mark tertawa. "Ya sudah, ayo aku temani sampai mereka pulang."

Mark dan Haechan memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sambil memakan beberapa camilan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai Jaemin pulang. Tak lama, Jeno juga datang setelah susah payah melarang Jisung untuk ikut.

"Pulang kau, tadi giliran aku datang kau menolakku," usir Haechan membalas perlakuan Jeno sebelumnya.

"Jangan jahat begitu lah. Nanti aku tidak merestuimu dengan Mark Hyung nih."

"Ya kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan merestuimu dengan Jaemin!"

Ya ampun, lama-lama telinga Mark panas juga mendengar perdebatan adik-adik ini yang tidak berhenti-berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter VI.**

* * *

 _Halo.._

 _Aku mau ralat marga kakak-beradik Lee di sini ya. Sebelumnya kan aku bilang mereka itu keluarga Lee. Sekarang aku ubah jadi keluarga Jung yaa._

 _Jadi mereka adalah Mark Jung, Jung Jeno, dan Jung Jisung._

 _Thank you!_


	8. VII

_"Jangan takut, karena aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER VII**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Jeno terbangun karena ia merasa haus. Setelah berusaha membuka mata selebar mungkin dan mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Ternyata semalam, dia, Mark, dan Haechan ketiduran di ruang tengah saat sedang menonton televisi menunggu keluarga Haechan kembali dari rumah sakit.

Jeno menguap.

Ah, ini sudah biasa. Orangtuanya pasti juga tahu kalau Mark dan Jeno berada di sini. Terlihat selimut tebal bertebaran di sekujur tubuh mereka, itu pasti Johnny atau Ten yang menyelimuti mereka semalam.

Jeno tertidur di atas karpet, sendirian. Sementara Mark dan Haechan berduaan di atas sofa. Huh, bisa-bisanya.

Jeno melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur dengan kesadaran yang belum begitu terkumpul sepenuhnya. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari; air putih, Jeno langsung meminumnya segelas penuh habis dalam satu tegukan.

Niatnya, Jeno mau membangunkan Mark untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena ternyata masih terlalu pagi dan Jeno baru ingat bahwa besok adalah hari Sabtu di mana sekolah pun libur.

Ketika melewati lorong untuk kembali ke ruang tengah, samar-samar Jeno mendengar suara orang berbicara cukup keras. Jeno mencari-cari dari mana datangnya suara itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar tak jauh dari dapur.

Itu kamar Johnny dan Ten, setahu Jeno.

Jeno penasaran, apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Dia sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun.. Johnny dan Ten 'kan, suami-istri. Mungkin mereka sedang..

Tidak! Jeno, hentikan pikiran sesatmu itu. Jaemin 'kan sedang sakit dan sedang dirawat di kamar tersebut. Tidak mungkin 'kan, kedua orangtuanya melakukan hal itu sementara ada Jaemin di sana.

Penasaran, Jeno mencoba berjalan mendekat. Dia mau curi dengar, kalau hal-hal yang ia dengar nanti bersifat privat, ia janji tidak akan menguping lebih jauh.

Jeno sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar dengan lumayan jelas. Ia mulai menguping pembicaran orang-orang di kamar tersebut.

Oh, ini suara Jaemin dan mamanya.

"...Ma, Nana mohon Ma. Nana tidak bisa lagi."

"Sayang, tidak bisa. Jangan begini Nana, kamu harus bisa mengendalikan diri."

"Ma, berikan kepadaku, Mama, MAMA!"

"Nana! Dengarkan Mama, Nana harus bisa, oke? Kalau kamu mau berhenti, kamu harus melawannya Sayang.."

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Jeno tersentak kaget. Sebuah suara yang Jeno yakini adalah suara milik Jaemin, berteriak melengking. Jeno bingung setengah mati apa yang terjadi kepada Jaemin. Percakapan panas di antara kedua ibu-anak itu terlalu ambigu, Jeno tidak paham apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

Jeno khawatir, karena sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang dihadapi oleh Jaemin, ia pasti tidak hanya sedang sekedar sakit biasa.

Suara berikutnya yang Jeno dengar adalah suara milik Johnny, dan suara Jaemin yang menangis meraung-raung mulai terdengar secara bersamaan.

"Cukup, cukup! Tenang, oke, Sayang? Kamu akan baik-baik saja, _okay, I got you Baby._ "

Jeno tidak berani lagi mendengar lebih jauh. Sudah cukup jauh ia mendengar sesuatu yang mungkin tidak keluarga ini inginkan untuk Jeno ketahui. Ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai salah satu anggota Keluarga Seo sendiri yang memberitahu langsung kepadanya.

Dengan gundah, Jeno kembali ke ruang tengah dan kembali tidur dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang.

* * *

" _Good morning, Kids_! Bangunlah dan makan sarapanmu."

Suara dalam milik Johnny membangunkan ketiga bocah adam yang semalaman tidur di ruang tengah dengan saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Haechan yang paling mudah dibangunkan dibanding dua lainnya bangun paling pertama. Diikuti Jeno yang juga tidak begitu sulit dibangunkan dan terakhir Mark yang selalu tertidur seperti orang mati suri.

Kalau kalian mengenal Mark, anak itu sulit sekali bangun dari tidur, terutama di pagi hari. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membangunkannya, dan itulah pekerjaan Jisung, Si Bungsu Jung setiap pagi untuk membangunkan sang kakak dengan berbagai cara. Karena sekarang Jisung tidak ada, maka tugas itu beralih kepada Haechan.

Jeno tidak mau mengurusi Mark, biar Haechan saja. Ia kabur ke dapur, mendapati Johnny dan Ten yang sedang sibuk di meja makan. Jeno menyapa singkat kepada keduanya lalu bertanya apakah ia boleh mengambil air minum. Johnny membalas dengan anggukan.

" _Dad_! Mark- _Hyung_ tidak mau bangun! Aku capek ah. Jeno! Kau saja sana yang bangunkan!"

Suara nyaring Haechan terdengar ketika ia tiba-tiba memasuki dapur tanpa berhasil menyeret Mark ikut dengannya.

"Tidak urus, tinggalkan saja dia di sana," balas Jeno cuek.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. masa bodoh, kalau dia kelaparan bukan salahku," ketus Haechan. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Ten.

"OH! Aku baru ingat. Bagaimana keadaan Jaemin? Jahat sekali _Mum_ dan _Dad_ meninggalkan aku semalam."

"Jaemin baik. Sekarang sedang istirahat," jawab Johnny.

"Apa ia tidak sarapan?" tanya Haechan. "Aku ke kamar ya? Sarapanku nanti saja deh, aku mau bertemu Jaemin dulu."

"Nanti saja, Sayang. Sarapan dulu, biarkan Jaemin istirahat dulu, oke?" ujar Ten. Ia tersenyum tipis agar Haechan mau menuruti ucapannya.

"Ah, begitu. Hm, oke," jawab Haechan.

Jeno yang memperhatikan interaksi ketiganya diam-diam menganalisa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ten dan Johnny ketika Haechan berkata akan pergi ke kamar melihat Jaemin. Keduanya seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu, dan Jeno yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

Berusaha membuang rasa ingin tahunya, Jeno memakan roti selai kacangnya dengan lahap sambil mengaduk-aduk susu di hadapannya.

* * *

" _Dad_ , sudah siang," beritahu Haechan.

Johnny menatap putranya bingung. Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah siang?

"Ish, ini sudah siang. Lalu kapan aku boleh masuk ke dalam? _Masa_ Jaemin belum selesai juga istirahatnya. Terlalu banyak istirahat juga tidak baik, tahu. Nanti malah makin sakit," cerewet Haechan.

Johnny menghela nafas lelah.

Ada satu tugas yang diberikan Ten kepadanya. Memberi tahu Haechan kondisi Jaemin yang sebenarnya. Dan Johnny tahu ini bukan tugas yang mudah.

"Sebentar. Kemari dulu, kamu harus mendengar ini terlebih dahulu kalau mau masuk ke sana," Johnny berujar sambil mengisyaratkan Haechan untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Haechan.

Johnny mempersiapkan mentalnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran buruknya bahwa masih ada kemungkinan Haechan tidak mau menerima apa yang akan ia dengar nanti. Apa yang sedang dialami Jaemin saat ini masih dianggap aib oleh sebagian besar orang, dan Johnny tahu Haechan adalah anak yang frontal.

Bisa saja Haechan tidak mau menerima Jaemin lagi setelah ini. Kecuali, jika ia memang tidak masalah dengan kondisi Jaemin dan menyayangi Jaemin bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Johnny hanya berharap rasa sayang Haechan terhadap Jaemin sebagai adiknya sudah bertumbuh dengan cukup. Johnny berharap Haechan mau mendukung dan membantu Jaemin terbebas dari kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Jadi, sebenarnya.."

* * *

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca. Dengan perasaan campir-aduk, ia mendorong pintu kamar itu hanya untuk melihat adiknya yang duduk memeluk lutut. Terlihat sedih dan kesepian.

"Jaemin!" Haechan menghamburkan diri memeluk Jaemin. Jaemin tersentak kaget, reaksinya berlebihan daripada yang seharusnya.

Setelah menyadari kalau yang memeluknya adalah Haechan, kepanikan Jaemin mulai berkurang. Walau begitu, jantungnya tetap berdebar tak karuan.

"H —Haechan.."

"Aku menyayangimu!" Haechan berseru. "Aku sangat sangat menyayangimu! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji. Jangan menyerah, Jaemin. Nana, jangan menyerah. Adikku adalah adik terhebat sedunia, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu."

Melihat mata Haechan yang basah akhirnya membuat Jaemin menangis juga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Haechan akan sehangat ini kepadanya. Ia kira Haechan tidak menyukainya. Jaemin merasa sangat, sangat damai mendengar suara Haechan yang berkata ia menyayangi Jaemin dengan tulus sebagai adiknya.

Haechan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaemin, kemudian memejamkan mata. Jaemin boleh jadi seumuran dengannya, tapi ia tetap yang lebih tua. Ia tidak mau Jaemin menganggapnya sebagai teman sebaya, karena, jika begitu apa bedanya dia dengan Jeno, yang nantinya juga akan Jaemin anggap teman karena mereka seumuran? Ia ingin yang lebih. Ia ingin menegaskan, bahwa,

"Aku kakakmu," ucap Haechan. "Aku kakakmu. Meskipun kita seumuran, tapi aku tetap kakakmu. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _Hyung_ , dengan begitu kau bisa datang kepadaku sebagai adik, dan aku akan menjagamu seperti sebagaimana seorang kakak yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter VII.**

.

.

.

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa alurnya kecepetan?_? _Iya nggak sih?_

 _Btw, yang masih sekolah ada yang udah mulai UAS kah? Kalau ada, semangat ya!_

 _Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan pernah nyontek_?

 _Doakan juga bangsa dan negara kita ya, temen-temen. Semoga tidak ada lagi bahaya yang melanda negara Indonesia. Ingat, kita tidak takut._

 _See you!_


	9. VIII

_"Kau punya banyak malaikat pelindung sekarang, jangan takut."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER VII**

* * *

 _Jaemin bukan hanya sedang demam biasa._

 _Sayangnya, selama ini Jaemin adalah anak remaja yang sudah mengalami ketergantungan terhadap obat penenang dan anti depresi._

 _Sejak dua minggu terakhir, Ten mulai menjalankan program penghentian ketergantungan Jaemin terhadap obat-obat anti depresan. Dosisnya dikurangi secara bertahap, makin hari semakin sedikit yang boleh Jaemin telan._

 _Jaemin diam-diam kesulitan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Obat yang selama ini selalu jadi pengontrol suasana batinnya perlahan-lahan dikurangi, hal itu membuat dirinya susah payah mengontrol emosi, mengabaikan rasa frustasi dan menderita yang kembali ia rasakan seperti dulu, dan membuat nafsu makannya berkurang._

 _Untunglah Haechan sedang sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Haechan sering pulang malam di mana Jaemin akan pura-pura tidur setelah Haechan masuk kamar, padahal nyatanya ia terjaga sampai pagi, insomnia yang kembali menyerang._

 _Tapi, semakin sedikit obat yang ia konsumsi, semakin tidak tahan juga Jaemin menerima efeknya._

 _Rasanya, leher Jaemin seperti tercekik, dadanya sesak, dan pikirannya dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan buruk di masa lalu._

 _Perasaannya tidak tenang hampir setiap saat. Seringkali ia datang kepada Ten dan mengeluh tidak tahan, tapi Ten selalu berusaha agar Jaemin tetap kuat, agar ia bisa sembuh total._

 _Jaemin mual, perutnya tidak enak. Karena itu ia sakit, akibat pikiran dan kurang makan._

 _Di malam saat Johnny dan Ten membawa Jaemin ke rumah sakit itu, sebenarnya bukan untuk mengobati demamnya saja, tapi juga untuk menemui dokter kejiwaan yang selama ini membantu Jaemin._

 _Walaupun Jaemin menangis, meraung-raung, dan berteriak, Ten bertekad tidak akan lunak. Jaemin harus sembuh._

 _Hanya sedikit yang bisa Johnny ceritakan kepada Haechan, karena ia sendiri belum tahu banyak, bagaimana bisa Jaemin yang masih sangat muda bergantung pada obat anti depresan, dan apa yang menyebabkannya depresi. Ten bilang Jaemin orang yang privat, mungkin dia akan tidak nyaman kalau keluarga barunya tahu banyak dengan cepat mengenai masa lalunya._

 _Tunggu waktu, biar Jaemin yang membuka diri dengan sendirinya._

 _Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Jaemin sudah bergantung pada obat-obatan bahkan sebelum bertemu Ten dua tahun lalu._

 _Benar, Jaemin bukan anak kandung Ten. Jaemin adalah anak sahabat Ten dari Jepang yang meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu._

* * *

"Mama."

Ten menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jaemin memanggilnya.

"Sayang, kok tidak tidur?" Ten menghampiri tempat tidur Jaemin. Sebenarnya, Ten sudah menyuruh Jaemin untuk tidur siang ini, karena ia tahu semalam Jaemin hampir tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jaemin terlihat sakit karena kurang makan dan tidur. Kantong mata yang menghitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya, ditambah pipi yang makin terlihat tirus dibanding sebelumnya.

Ten mengusap lembut kepala Jaemin dengan sayang. Ia tahu, Jaeminnya tersiksa. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menguatkan putranya, karena inilah jalan satu-satunya agar Jaemin sembuh total.

"Aku lelah Mama. Semuanya menakutkan. Aku ingin makan, tapi aku mual. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar, tapi orang-orang membuatku takut. Aku ingin tidur, tapi gelap, dan itu menakutkan juga. Apalagi mimpi buruk.." Jaemin merangkak ke pangkuan Ten dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Ten, lalu melanjutkan, "..soal _Otou-san, Okaa-san_. Soal orang _itu_. Aku takut Mama.."

"Sshh," Ten berbisik menenangkan Jaemin dengan kedua tangan mengelus rambut dan bahu Jaemin. "Sekarang Nana punya Mama, Papa, dan Haechan. Semua sudah berubah, Sayang. _No one can hurt you anymore My Sweetheart_."

" _I love you_ Mama," bisik Jaemin yang mulai terlelap saking lelahnya.

 _"I love you more Sunshine,_ " balas Ten.

 _"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik, Yuta-Nii,"_ batin Ten dengan sendu.

* * *

Dua anak remaja terlihat sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka pada pukul empat sore.

Mereka adalah Jeno dan Haechan, sahabat "baik" yang begitu akrab sampai-sampai kebanyakan interaksi mereka selama 10 tahun bertetangga dan berteman adalah saling adu mulut.

"Kenapa harus Mark- _Hyung_ sih? Aku 'kan mintanya kau saja yang gantikan! Parah, sebegitu jahatnyakah kau sampai tega membiarkan kakakmu mengambil alih tugasku sebagai panitia festival?" Haechan bersungut-sungut mengomeli Jeno.

"Dia yang mau, 'kan. Aku sih malas! Kenapa harus Aku di saat Mark- _Hyung_ bersedia melakukannya," balas Jeno.

Haechan meruntuk kesal. Kalau saja Jeno bukan adiknya Mark, uh! Dia tidak akan segan menendang bokong laki-laki menyebalkan ini!

Dengan kesal, ia membuka gerbang rumahnya. Jeno yang berada di belakang Haechan menunggu Haechan membuka gerbangnya, berniat untuk ikut mampir dan masuk ke dalam.

" _Ngapain_ kau ikut?!" seru Haechan gusar.

"Mau menjenguk Jaemin, lah," jawab Jeno cuek.

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh, pulang sana! Hush, hush," usir Haechan.

Haechan mendorong-dorong bahu Jeno agar menjauh, sementara Jeno berusaha untuk bisa menyelinap masuk dan berlari ke dalam rumah Haechan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, anak-anak?"

Keduanya spontan menoleh. Ini suara Taeyong- _Eomma_!

" _Eomma_ , Haechan melarangku main ke rumahnya. Padahal kita selalu memperbolehkannya ke rumah kita, parah ya _Ma_?" adu Jeno.

"E —Eh, tidak! Siapa yang melarang! Jeno bohong, _Eomma_ , aku tidak melarang. Ayo, masuk, masuk."

Jeno menyeringai menang.

"Aduh, kalian ada-ada saja. Mamamu ada 'kan, Haechan-ie? _Eomma_ ingin bertemu," ujar Taeyong.

"Seharusnya ada. Mari masuk saja _Eomma_ ," Haechan menggandeng Taeyong masuk sambil diam-diam mendelik sengit ke arah Jeno.

* * *

"Haechan, syukurlah. Kamu akhirnya pulang juga Sayang. Cepat, sini, sini. Dari tadi Jaemin ngambek karena kamu belum pulang."

Ten langsung memanggil Haechan begitu Haechan terlihat di ruang tengah. Ia belum sempat memperhatikan kehadiran tetangganya —Taeyong dan juga putranya tetangganya itu yang mengikuti masuk di belakang Haechan.

Barulah setelah Haechan berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Jaemin, Ten menyadari kedatangan Taeyong dan Jeno. Setelah memastikan Jaemin sudah ditangani oleh Haechan, Ten meninggalkan keduanya untuk menyambut Taeyong.

"Halo!"

Duo ibu itu dengan cepat langsung disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pembicaraan. Jeno sampai lupa dipedulikan karena sekarang keduanya sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengobrol seru di taman belakang.

Jeno maklumi saja. Sudah terbiasa diabaikan setiap kali ibunya bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Jeno beralih kepada sepasang saudara yang manis anak pemilik rumah ini.

Parah, Jaemin terlihat lucu sekali. Beda dengan Haechan yang beringas, pikir Jeno.

"Hai Jaemin," sapa Jeno dengan senyum terbaiknya, mengundang delikan sinis dari Haechan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa ada orang aneh di rumah kita?"

"..."

Eh?! Orang aneh?!

Haechan tertawa seperti iblis, sementara Jeno menunjukkan _facepalm_. Kenapa pula Jaemin harus membencinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Jahatnya.." rengek Jeno.

"Heh, bilang apa?!" teriak Haechan. " _Ngatain_ Jaemin apa barusan?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," kilah Jeno. Waduh, kok Haechan jadi makin garang begini?

"Pulang deh sana, Jeno! Aku jadi makin malas melihat wajahmu. Jaemin juga bisa parah lagi sakitnya kalau terlalu lama melihatmu! Hush!" usir Haechan dengan kasar. Ia menendang-nendang kaki Jeno tanpa belas kasihan.

"He —aw! Iya, iya aku pergi! Huh, dasar," Jeno buru-buru kabur. Tendangan Haechan tidak pelan, tahu.

"Macan betina!" teriak Jeno setelah berhasil menjauh dari Haechan, membuat Haechan makin emosi dan berniat mengejar Jeno dan memukulinya tanpa ampun.

Tapi niat itu ia urungkan, karena ada Jaemin di sini. Kasihan, Jaemin kelihatannya pusing mendengar pertengkaran Haechan dengan Jeno.

"Ugh! Dasar makhluk ajaib," geram Haechan kesal.

"Hyuckie- _Hyung_ ," panggil Jaemin.

"Iya?" jawab Haechan.

"Memangnya aku jahat ya?"

Jaemin menatap Haechan lekat, menunggu jawaban sambil berharap cemas. Haechan segera menampiknya.

"Ya tidaklah! Kau tidak jahat sama sekali. Jeno saja tuh yang aneh-aneh. Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dia ya," ujar Haechan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaemin.

"Iya!" jawab Haechan mantap.

Jaemin menurut. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti dan mempercayai semua perkataan Haechan. Karena, ia menganggap Haechan- _Hyungnya_ adalah _guardian_ _angel_ bagi dirinya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jaemin.

"Hmm," gumam Haechan. Ia sedang asyik memainkan rambut Jaemin, adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadikan bahu Haechan sebagai sandarannya tadi. Sekarang, anak itu malah sudah semakin menempel lagi kepadanya. Memeluk Haechan erat dari samping, seperti waktu Jaemin ketiduran di mobil dulu.

"Tidak, hanya memanggil saja," jawab Jaemin jahil.

Haechan memprotes, "Hei, anak nakal," omelnya pelan sambil mencubiti pipi Jaemin dengan gemas.

Keduanya tertawa-tawa. Sekalian saja Haechan mencubiti pipi Jaemin dua-duanya, biar tidak nakal lagi, katanya. Sementara Jaemin sibuk menepis tangan Haechan dari pipinya.

" _Hyung_ , sudah _Hyung_ , Nana capek," pinta Jaemin.

Haechan lupa kalau Jaemin belum sehat benar. Ia langsung menghentikan kegiatan jahilnya, lalu memeluk Jaemin dengan sayang.

"Eh, maaf ya," ujar Haechan. "Jaemin pusing lagi ya?"

Jaemin berbaring menyamping dengan berbantalkan paha Haechan. Sepertinya Jaemin suka sekali posisi tidur seperti ini.

"Nana mau tidur, _Hyung_ jagain ya," kata Jaemin.

Entah sejak kapan, sifat Jaemin berubah. Haechan tidak ingat kapan Jaemin mulai menyebut dirinya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga— menyebut diri sendiri dengan "Nana" ketimbang "aku". Haechan juga tidak sadar, Jaemin yang ia kenal di awal mereka kenal sudah tidak ada, berganti menjadi Jaemin yang manja dan penuh afeksi, terutama kepadanya.

Apakah semuanya karena, _obat_?

Jadi bagaimana sifat Jaemin yang sebenarnya? Seperti awal-awal dulu, atau seperti sekarang?

"Iya, istirahat ya," Haechan memenuhi permintaan Jaemin. Wajah damai Jaemin saat memejamkan mata terlihat amat manis, kenapa juga ia baru sadar. Sayangnya sekarang matanya dikelilingi kantung mata yang menghitam, dan sejujurnya pipinya terlalu tirus untuk anak seusianya. Entah apa yang dialaminya, Haechan hanya separuh mengerti. Jaemin belum mau terbuka, mungkin nanti. Haechan harap secepatnya.

Dan juga, sejak kapan Haechan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan memanjakan Jaemin begini?

* * *

Jeno menatap kediaman Seo dengan kesal.

Bisa-bisanya Haechan mengusirnya. Padahal Jaemin sedang manis sekali tadi.

"Tidak salah sih kalau aku panggil macan betina," gerutunya.

Jeno mau tidak mau berjalan pulang ke rumah. Padahal bisa saja ia mengadu ke ibunya yang masih ada di rumah Haechan. Tapi takutnya, Haechan malah semakin menjelek-jelekkan dirinya di depan Jaemin.

"Eh, tapi—,"

Jeno mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia baru sadar sesuatu,

"..tadi Jaemin memanggil Haechan dengan ' _Hyung_ ' ya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter VII.**


	10. IX

_"Families won't let you down."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER IX**

* * *

"Wah, mereka tidur."

Ten dan Taeyong baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah sehabis mengobrol seru di taman belakang, dan mereka disuguhi pemandangan manis dari sepasang kakak-beradik yang sedang tertidur dengan lucunya sambil berpelukan.

"Di rumahku tidak pernah ada yang lucu-lucu begini," keluh Taeyong mengingat anak-anaknya yang aktif dan enerjik, tidak seperti Haechan dan Jaemin yang tenang dan lembut.

"Ah, _masa_. Jisung kan masih imut-imut," balas Ten sambil tertawa.

Taeyong cemberut lucu, "Tidak lagi, sekarang Jisung mulai tertular kakaknya."

Ten terkikik gemas. Ah, mungkin bukan anak-anaknya yang imut di rumah Jung, melainkan ibunya.

"Ten, anakmu kuambil satu ya?" pinta Taeyong.

"Jangan, dong. Mereka kan punyaku," jawab Ten. "Makanya buat sendiri. Minta sana ke Jaehyun."

"Capek, tahu. Sudah punya tiga, tapi tidak ada juga yang seperti anak-anakmu," keluh Taeyong sambil kembali mencebik lucu.

Ten tertawa-tawa saja menanggapinya. Memang benar kata Haechan, tetangganya ini sudah tua pun masih imut seperti anak-anak saja. Siapa sangka usia Taeyong sudah hampir mendekati empatpuluh.

Setelah itu Ten mendekati sofa untuk membelai kepala anak-anaknya. Ia senang, sepertinya Jaemin bisa menjadi sangat tenang kalau ada Haechan. Bahkan, sampai mau tidur juga. Padahal akhir-akhir ini Jaemin sulit sekali dibuat tidur. Tapi lihat, saat bersama Haechan, anak itu tidur dengan tenang sekali.

Ia ingin lihat nanti, apakah Jaemin juga akan mau makan kalau bersama Haechan.

"Omong-omong, Jeno kemana ya? Apa sudah pulang ya," gumam Taeyong yang baru sadar kalau ia ke sini bersama Jeno tadi.

"Mungkin," sahut Ten.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang juga ya, Ten. Daah! Sampaikan salamku untuk dua anak manis itu ya, bilang kalau ada yang mau jadi anakku langsung ke rumah saja."

"Baik, sampai jumpa. Aduh, salamnya saja ya yang aku sampaikan, tawarannya tidak usah," balas Ten geli.

Ya ampun, ada-ada saja tetangga cantiknya yang satu itu.

* * *

"Jeno, temani Jisung sana."

Mark baru saja menyuruh adik sulungnya untuk menemani si bungsu yang sedang merajuk ingin ditemani main PS. Mark tidak bisa menuruti karena harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang jadi menumpuk setelah sibuk menggantikan Haechan dalam kepanitiaan.

"Malas. _Hyung_ saja," tolak Jeno enggan. Ia sedang enak-enaknya tiduran dipangku sang Ibu sambil menikmati belaian lembut di kepala dari ibu cantiknya.

"Jangan gitu, Jeno. Kasihan kakakmu tuh," nasehat Taeyong.

"Aduh, aku kan sedang menikmati _quality time_ dengan _Eomma._ Aku tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkan _Eomma_ di tengah acara kedekatan kita dong, _Ma_ ," kilah Jeno.

"Apa sih, Jeno. _Eomma_ lebih senang kalau kamu menuruti kakakmu dan menemani adikmu, tahu," balas Taeyong.

"Dengar tuh," timpal Mark.

Inilah tidak enaknya jadi anak tengah. Harus menghormati kakak sekaligus menjadi dewasa untuk adik. Jadi kapan Jeno bisa bertingkah sebebasnya?

"Ah, kalau Jisung lucu seperti anak tetangga sebelah sih, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya," keluh Jeno.

"Siapa? Haechan maksudnya?" tanya Mark.

"Tidaklah, _masa_ macan betina itu lucu. Adiknya dong," protes Jeno.

"Kalian juga tidak ada yang lucu seperti mereka, _Eomma_ sebal deh. Maunya punya anak penurut, eh, malah nakal semua seperti kalian," cebik Taeyong.

"Jangan sedih dong, _Eomma._ Kan ada Mark yang selalu menuruti apa kata _Eomma,_ " hibur Mark.

"Bohong. Kalau disuruh pilih Haechan atau _Eomma_ juga, Mark- _Hyung_ akan pilih Haechan."

" _Eomma_ juga bakal lebih memilih Haechan dan Jaemin lah, daripada kalian," balas Taeyong sadis.

"Yahh, _Eomma_ jangan beginikan kami, kami janji deh akan jadi lebih penurut," ratap Mark sedih.

Taeyong tertawa geli dalam hati. Anak-anaknya ini lucu juga kalau dibercandakan. Seperti ayahnya saja.

"Begini saja deh. Suatu saat nanti _Eomma_ akan punya anak seperti mereka. Tepatnya, _Eomma_ akan punya Haechan dan Jaemin sungguhan. Tunggu saja, kami akan membawanya untuk _Eomma_. Atau minimal _Eomma_ akan dapat satu, Jaemin, soalnya aku agak ragu Haechan mau dengan orang seperti Mark- _Hyung_ ," ujar Jeno.

"Hei! Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih dibenci oleh Jaemin. Lagipula Haechan juga tidak akan memberikan Jaemin untukmu," sahut Mark.

"Sudah, tidak usah berdebat," lerai Taeyong. "Coba tunjukkan diri kalian masing-masing dan buktikan kalau kalian berhasil nanti."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat yang familiar terdengar oleh Ibu dan anak-anak itu.

"Benar kata _Eomma_ kalian."

"Jae!"

Gawat, ayah mereka sudah pulang. Artinya, ibu mereka akan direbut sampai besok sang ayah kembali pergi bekerja.

"Hai Sayang," Jaehyun merentangkan kedua tangan, menyambut Taeyong yang berlari ke pelukannya setelah menghempaskan Jeno begitu saja ke sofa.

Lalu, tanpa malu-malu, pasangan suami-istri itu berciuman— di bibir. Tidak peduli ada anak-anak mereka yang masih bisa dikatakan di bawah umur yang menyaksikan.

Tapi Mark dan Jeno menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Sudah biasa juga.

Kecuali Jeno yang sedikit kesal karena sang Ibu langsung _membuangnya_ begitu ada sang ayah.

"Kami tahu kalian saling mencintai, tapi bisakah kalian ingat kalau kami adalah hasil dari kehidupan cinta kalian," sindir Jeno, masih kesal setelah dibuang layaknya mainan usang.

"Memang benar. Kami tidak lupa kok," sahut Jaehyun.

"Tapi kalian bertingkah seolah hanya ada kalian berdua di dunia ini," runtuk Jeno.

"Begitulah kalau sedang jatuh cinta, Nak. Dunia serasa milik berdua," ujar Jaehyun norak.

Tepat setelah perkataan _cheesy_ ayah mereka, Mark dan Jeno langsung kabur dari ruangan itu. Kadang-kadang mereka bingung kenapa sang ibu tahan dengan ucapan menggelikan yang sering sekali diucapkan oleh sang ayah.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga."

"Astaga, jangan terlalu jahat dengan anak-anakmu, Jae!" seru Taeyong sambil tertawa.

"Habis, mereka seperti mau merebutmu dariku saja. Aku kan tidak mau kalah dengan anakku sendiri, Sayang," kata Jaehyun sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar seperti orang gila yang dimabuk cinta.

Wajar, melihat Taeyong tertawa itu sama saja seperti melihat malaikat. Cantiknya luar biasa.

"Aduh, aku tambah mencintai istriku ini deh jadinya," ujar Jaehyun gemas, kemudian mencium Taeyong lagi dan lagi seakan bibir Taeyong adalah candu.

* * *

"Coba bilang, Nana maunya apa?"

Jaemin terdiam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dan kedua tangannya menggenggam sendok serta garpu dengan telapak mengepal kuat. Ia takut.

"Sayangku, ayo beritahu Mama. Jaemin mau Mama buatkan apa supaya mau makan? Hmm?" Ten berusaha membujuk Jaemin agar mau bicara dan makan.

Kedua tangan Ten menangkup wajah putra manisnya agar Jaemin menatap matanya. Jaemin mendongak dan menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"Nana tidak mau Mama.. Mual.." rengeknya

"Sayang.." Ten berujar pasrah. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar Jaemin mau makan paling tidak beberapa suap. Tapi Jaemin terus-terusan menolak. Parahnya, Ten takut kalau terlalu memaksa Jaemin, anaknya itu akan panik dan ketakutan. Ingat, dosis obat penenang Jaemin sedang dikurangi sekarang, ia jadi mudah takut.

Johnny yang baru selesai mandi bergabung dengan ibu-anak itu di ruang makan. Ia melihat wajah sedih sang istri dan wajah murung putra bungsunya.

Johnny mengerti arti tatapan sedih Ten, ia mengangguk tanda paham. Kemudian ia berpaling ke Jaemin, berjongkok di hadapan anak itu dan mengusap surainya lembut.

"Hai Manis," Johnny memanggil Jaemin. " _How's your day Sweetheart?"_

Jaemin masih murung. "Papa.." lirihnya.

Johnny menggenggam salah satu tangan Jaemin yang memegang garpu, menaruh garpu tersebut di atas meja. Kemudian ia mencium punggung tangan sang putra seperti sikap pangeran terhadap seorang putri.

"Apa yang membuat Manisku ini sedih, hmm?" Johnny bertanya dengan lembut.

Tangis Jaemin pecah. "Aku tidak mau makan Papa.."

"Sshh.. Iya, iya. Kami tahu. Jaemin mual kan, makanya tidak mau makan?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Kecemasannya bertambah.

"Kami tahu, Sayang. Kami tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi, apakah Jaemin tahu akibatnya kalau tidak makan sama sekali?"

Jaemin takut. Ia cemas, Johnny bisa saja marah dan berteriak kepadanya. Ia pikir begitu. Lalu ayahnya itu akan benci kepadanya, lalu benci juga dengan ibunya. Lalu Haechan..

"Sayang, jangan takut. Papa tidak marah, oke? Papa hanya ingin Jaemin makan, ya? Bisa kan? Sedikit saja," bujuk Johnny.

Jaemin takut. Sekali lagi, ia benar-benar takut.

Kemudian ia _pecah_ , lalu _meledak_.

.

.

 _PRANG!_

.

.

"Nana/Jaemin!"

Jaemin melempar sendoknya ke seberang ruangan, mengenai beberapa gelas dan memecahkannya.

Setelah itu, yang Jaemin lihat mengabur, yang ia dengar menggema, yang ia rasakan melayang.

Lalu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER IX**


	11. X

_"_ _Seharusnya aku ada di sampingmu selama ini, maafkan aku."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER X**

* * *

"Jaemin kelelahan. Anemia juga."

Itu adalah vonis dari tetangga Keluarga Seo yang berprofesi sebagai dokter terhadap Jaemin. Dokter Jung, Kepala Keluarga Jung yang terhormat, Jung Jaehyun. Iya, suami dari Taeyong dan ayah dari Mark, Jeno, dan Jisung itu sebenarnya adalah seorang dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit ternama.

Setelah jatuh pingsan, Jaemin langsung dibopong oleh Johnny ke kamar bersama milik Haechan dan Jaemin, sementara Ten bergegas ke rumah tetangga mereka untuk mencari Jaehyun dan meminta pertolongannya sebagai seorang dokter. Dokter Jung tentu saja bersedia menolong, sekalipun ia dan istrinya baru saja hendak memulai kegiatan mesra di malam hari.

Mendengar obrolan panik Ten dengan ayah mereka, Mark, Jeno, dan Jisung pun tidak mau ketinggalan mengikuti sang ayah ke rumah sebelah untuk mengetahui keadaan Si Manis. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong yang bergegas mengunci pintu lalu mengikuti jejak suami dan anak-anaknya.

Di kamar itu ada Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Ten. Sementara Taeyong dan anak-anak menunggu dengan resah di luar.

Di antara para penunggu itu, yang paling gelisah tentu saja Haechan.

"Adikmu pasti baik-baik saja. Tenang ya Sayang," hibur Taeyong. Haechan mengangguk kecil dengan pasrah.

Mark merangkul bahu Haechan yang sedang murung itu dengan hangat. Ia tahu, Haechan sungguhan khawatir dengan keadaan Jaemin. Akhir-akhir ini, Haechan sering curhat kepadanya soal hubungannya dengan Jaemin yang sudah membaik, bahkan menurut Haechan, sifat Jaemin sudah berubah. Katanya, Jaemin sudah tidak sensitif dan pemarah lagi, tapi lebih manja dan senang menempelinya kemana-mana.

Haechan pasti sayang sekali dengan Jaemin sampai rela untuk keluar dari kegiatan tahunan sekolah yang sangat disukainya. Padahal, saat persiapan kemarin, Haechanlah yang paling bersemangat.

"Tenang, Jaemin pasti tidak apa-apa. _Appa_ kan dokter yang hebat," bisik Mark ke telinga Haechan.

"Tapi bukannya waktu itu pasien _Appa_ ada yang sakitnya makin parah karena salah obat?"

Perkataan Jisung barusan sontak mengundang pelototan dari Mark dan Jeno. Taeyong juga menjewer pelan telinga putra bungsunya itu karena perkataannya yang kurang menghibur.

"Itu bukan salah _Appa,_ itu salah apotekernya!" sanggah Mark. Ia berpaling kepada Haechan. "Benar, bukan salah _Appa._ "

Haechan mengangguk saja. Padahal, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Jaemin sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

* * *

"Sudah selesai," umum Johnny kepada rombongan penunggu di depan kamar Jaemin dan Haechan

Haechan buru-buru ingin masuk, begitu pula yang lain, ingin melihat keadaan Jaemin sekarang. Tapi, raut wajah Johnny membuat mereka tertahan di depan pintu, karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Johnny ragu memperbolehkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Kenapa _Dad_?" Haechan bertanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaehyun melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia menjelaskan keadaan Jaemin yang masih belum sadar dan butuh istirahat banyak, membuatnya mungkin harus terhindar dari segala gangguan sekecil apapun.

"Kami mengerti. Kuharap Jaemin cepat sembuh dan sehat ya, Johnny. Ayo anak-anak, kita pulang dan biarkan Jaemin istirahat. Nanti kalau Jaemin sudah lebih sehat, baru kita jenguk bersama ya," Taeyong berkata lalu mengajak anak-anaknya untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih Yong," balas Johnny tulus.

"Kalian pulang duluan ya," ujar Jaehyun sambil merangkul istrinya dan mengasak pelan rambut Jisung. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dulu dengan Johnny," ujarnya kepada Taeyong.

Setelah Taeyong dan anak-anaknya pulang, Haechan bergegas memasuki kamarnya, di mana sudah ada Ten yang tidak berhenti menunggui Jaemin sedari awal di sana. Ten duduk di sebuah kursi yang diambil dari meja belajar Haechan, di samping tempat tidur miliknya dan Jaemin. Ia terlihat sedang mengelus kening Jaemin dengan penuh perhatian. Sementara, belum terlihat tanda-tanda Jaemin sudah siuman.

" _Mom_?" Haechan memanggil pelan.

"Haechan- _ie_. Kemari, Sayang," Ten menoleh dan memanggil Haechan mendekat. Haechan menurut, ia kemudian menaiki ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Jaemin yang berbaring.

"Nana kenapa, _Mom_?" tanya Haechan.

Ten melemparkan senyum sedih.

"Anemia, dan kelelahan. Kamu tahu kan bagaimana kondisi Nana? Bukan sekedar sakit fisik saja. Belakangan ini Nana tidak mau makan dan susah tidur juga," jawab Ten. "Tapi, tadi sore mau ya tidur kalau sama Haechan. Padahal susah lho, bujuk Nana supaya tidur. Haechan belum sekamar lagi dengan Nana sih ya semenjak Nana sakit."

"Kalau begitu, mulai malam ini tidur di sini saja," saran Haechan.

"Jaemin kadang bangun tengah malam, takutnya mengganggu Haechan. Besok masih sekolah kan," kata Ten.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih ya, Haechan," ujar Ten tulus. "Jaemin beruntung punya saudara seperti kamu."

Pipi Haechan bersemu mendengar perkataan Ten. "A— ah, biasa saja kok," gumamnya malu.

Ten tertawa kecil. "Haechan sudah makan malam?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. Belum, sih.." jawab Haechan. "Tapi tidak lapar kok. Aku khawatir sama Nana sampai lupa rasa lapar."

"Wah, jangan begitu, Sayang. Jangan lupa makan, makan dulu ya sekarang?"

Haechan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Jaemin saja belum makan. Aku tidak akan makan kalau Jaemin tidak makan juga."

"Sayang.." ujar Ten sedih. "Terima kasih banyak, lho, sudah sesayang ini sama adik kamu."

Haechan mengangguk malu. Ia belum terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan Ten yang selembut ini kepadanya. Masih malu. Karena ia sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan ibu kandungnya. Dulu, ibunya juga seperti ini kepada Haechan. Tapi, lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat Haechan kembali terbiasa dengan interaksi seperti ini.

Haechan teringan kejadian di dapur sebelumnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada Ten.

"Uhm.. Tadi, kenapa Jaemin bisa sampai melempar sendoknya? Lalu pingsan?"

"Ah, Haechan lihat ya," desah Ten. "Tadi, sepertinya Nana panik lagi. Jaemin takut untuk makan karena ia akan merasa mual, dan mungkin ia takut dimarahi. Penghentian konsumsi obat-obatan itu memang memiliki berbagai efek, salah satunya mual dan tidak nafsu makan. Ditambah lagi, ternyata Nana banyak tertekan, lalu kebetulan anemia juga," jelas Ten. "Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Nana pingsan."

Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan sedih. Semakin ke sini, Jaemin memang mengalami perubahan fisik yang cukup signifikan. Tubuhnya yang memang sejak awal sudah kurus, sekarang lebih kurus lagi. Dulunya, wajah Jaemin segar walau agak pias, sekarang sudah tidak ada rona lagi di wajahnya. Matanya pun menghitam seperti panda, dan rambutnya terlihat kusam. Padahal, rambut tebal dan berkilau Jaemin adalah salah satu daya tariknya.

Haechan sadar, ia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah belakangan ini, jadi ia kurang begitu tahu perkembangan kondisi Jaemin semenjak ia sakit. Padahal, Jaemin terlihat bersemangat setiap bersamanya. Mungkin saja Jaemin akan lebih cepat pulih seandainya Haechan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk adiknya.

"Jaemin masih melanjutkan _homeschooling_ tidak, selama sakit?" tanya Haechan.

"Waktu itu sempat libur, lalu lanjut lagi. Tapi dua hari yang lalu kembali libur karena kondisi Nana kembali menurun," jawab Ten.

Haechan mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang boleh tidak aku tidur di samping Nana?" izin Haechan. "Nanti kalau Jaemin sudah sadar, aku akan membujuknya agar mau makan."

Raut wajah Ten kembali menunjukkan kesedihan. Ia tahu Haechan sangat ingin merawat Jaemin, tapi sayangnya ia mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Sayang, dengan senang hati _Mom_ ingin mengizinkan. Tapi.."

"..ayahmu dan Dr. Jung sedang membicarakan soal opname Nana di rumah sakit mulai malam ini."

* * *

Jeno tidak pulang, melainkan ia mengkuti ayahnya ke ruang tamu bersama Johnny.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, disaat ia tahu Jaemin mengalami sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sakit biasa. Percakapan yang ia dengar malam itu menunjukkan bahwa Jaemin sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang sulit, tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau Jeno mengetahui apa yang sedang dialam oleh Jaemin? Jeno juga ingin membantu Jaemin menghadapinya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Jaemin menghadapinya dengan menderita. Jeno yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Jaemin.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai keadaan Jaemin yang sesungguhnya. Ia punya beberapa spekulasi, tapi ia ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jeno? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

" _Appa_ , Paman Johnny, aku tahu Jaemin sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dialaminya? Tolong biarkan aku tahu, karena aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat adik sahabatku menderita."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAECHAN DONGHYUCKIE!_

 _GILAGILA AKU SAYANG BANGET SAMA ECHAN TT_TT BIASKU DI NCT DREAM ITU DIA BARENG SAMA NANA JUGA._

 _PARAH AKU SENENG BANGET LIAT VLIVE KEMAREN WAKTU DREAMIES RAYAIN ULTAH ECHAN._

 _SURATNYA NANA BUAT HYUCK JUGA SO SWEET BANGET UUU GEMAS!_

 _SEMOGA SUKSES TERUS BUAT HYUCKIE SAYANG! ILYSM URI PUDU, FULLSUN, BABY BEAR3_


	12. XI

_"_ _My brother is a sleeping beauty."_

 **Brothers;**

 **CHAPTER XI**

* * *

Bagusnya Jaemin sudah sadar beberapa waktu lalu. Saat membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam mobil, berbaring dengan kepala di atas pangkuan seseorang. Ia masih merasa lemas dan pusing, karena itu ia tidak begitu sadar keadaan sekitar.

Ten menyadari bahwa Jaemin mulai sadarkan diri, ia memberitahu Johnny dan Haechan yang duduk di kursi depan bahwa Jaemin sudah sadar.

Haechan menoleh ke kursi belakang, tempat Jaemin berbaring di atas pangkuan Ten. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jaemin, tapi ia tahu Jaemin masih lemas. Karena itu, Haechan hanya bisa memandangi sang adik sambil mendengarkan Ten yang berusaha menenangkan Jaemin agar tidak kaget.

"Tenang ya Sayang, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasa nyaman," bisik Ten. "Nana baik-baik saja kan? Haus tidak? Mau minum?"

Jaemin memberikan sedikit reaksi dengan menggeleng kecil dan mengedipkan kedua matanya lambat. Ia ingin bilang bahwa ia merasa sangat mengantuk, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Karena itu ia diam saja dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Istirahat, Sayangku. Kamu akan baik-baik saja," Ten berkata seperti itu saat mobil mereka memasuki areal Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul.

* * *

Haechan memandangi Jaemin yang tertidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Cairan infus mengalir melalui selang yang menusuk pergelangan tangan kiri Jaemin. Sudah dua jam Jaemin tertidur. Sekarang sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam, tapi Haechan tidak mau pulang walau dipaksa.

Sebelum mendengar ayahnya membahas soal sekolah, Haechan sudah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bolos besok."

"Sayang, tidak perlu. Sekolah itu penting," Ten menasehati.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini sebelum Nana sembuh," kekeuh Haechan.

"Sejujurnya, _that's okay,_ " timpal Johnny. " _He needs rest too._ "

Ten agak heran Johnny mengizinkan Haechan untuk membolos. Ia kira, suaminya itu akan melarang.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang terlalu sibuk, _y'know._ Hampir seperti orang dewasa, makanya mereka punya hak untuk membolos sekali-sekali," ujar Johnny.

Ten terbengong tak percaya. Ternyata begini Johnny kalau mengurus anak. Tipikal ayah yang santai, _chill_.

"Mmm, _okay, Dear_ ," sahut Ten. "Tapi setidaknya Haechan perlu tidur sekarang. Pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak mau pulang," jawab Haechan. "Menginap di sini saja. Tidur di sofa juga tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan Sayang, nanti punggungmu sakit," larang Ten.

"Aku punya ide," timpal Johnny. "Sebentar," katanya sebelum keluar dari ruang inap Jaemin.

* * *

" _Dad_ serius menyewa ruangan ini?!"

Haechan memekik saat tahu ayahnya memindahkan Jaemin dari ruangan rawat Kelas I ke ruangan VVIP yang besar dan berfasilitas khusus.

Ruangan tersebut memiliki satu ranjang besar, sebesar ranjang Haechan dan Jaemin di rumah. Di seberangnya ada televisi layar datar. Di dekat temboknya menempel sofa panjang berjejeran dengan sebuah meja kaca besar. Dan tentunya ruangan tersebut punya kamar mandi sendiri yang lebih mewah dibanding kamar mandi lain di rumah sakit itu.

Pastinya, biaya permalamnya pun mahal.

Johnny mengangkat bahu acuh. Masalah keuangan memang tidak pernah membebani keluarganya sejak dulu, tapi putra sulungnya itu pada dasarnya memang begitu, hemat. Makanya Haechan kadang kesal kepada ayahnya karena menurutnya Johnny terlalu boros.

" _No problem_ , yang penting kamu bisa tidur di sebelahnya Jaemin," ujar Johnny.

"Oh, benar juga," gumam Haechan melihat ukuran ranjangnya yang besar. "Lalu _Dad_ dan _Mum_ tidur di mana?"

" _We can take the couch_ ," jawab Ten.

" _No, no._ Hanya aku yang di sofa. _I'll rent one more extra bed for you_ ," sahut Johnny.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya berdebat soal itu, Haechan memilih untuk mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, di sebelah Jaemin. Jaemin masih saja tidur, tidak tahu kapan bangun. Padahal Haechan ingin mengobrol.

Mengantuk, Haechan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Jaemin ke alam mimpi. Tak lama, ia pulas dengan berbaring miring menghadap Jaemin dengan kedua tangan memeluk perut Jaemin seperti memeluk boneka.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Nanaaaa."

Keluarganya menyapa Jaemin dengan riang begitu Jaemin bangun keesokan harinya. Ia merasakan sedikit disorientasi waktu, tapi ia menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah pagi, melihat cahaya terang yang masuk melalui kaca jendela.

" _Morning Sweetheart_ ," Ayahnya menangkup wajah Jaemin dan mengecup keningnya sayang. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Jaemin mengangguk sebagai tanda tidurnya nyenyak. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan-kiri melihat tempat ia berada saat ini.

Kenapa ia di sini?

"Di mana ini?" tanya Jaemin pelan.

"Di rumah sakit, Sayang," Ibunya menjawab. Ten mendekati ranjang Jaemin sambil membawa segelas air. "Ayo minum dulu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan air putih kepada Jaemin.

Haechan yang baru selesai mandi barusan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Melihat Jaemin sudah bangun, ia ikut bergabung dengan keluarganya mengelilingi tempat tidur Jaemin.

" _Sleeping beauty_ akhirnya bangun!" seru Haechan.

"Aku tidak _beauty_ ," protes Jaemin lucu.

"Tapi kau _sleeping_!" balas Haechan. "Lama, lagi."

"Oh," ucap Jaemin dengan polosnya. "Benar juga," lanjutnya.

Kedua orangtua mereka tertawa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Anak-anak memang kadang aneh-aneh saja.

"Jadi Nana mau melakukan apa hari ini?" tanya Ten.

"Makan yuk!" ajak Haechan, sebelum ia ingat bahwa "makan" adalah topik yang sensitif bagi Jaemin. "Ups," Haechan menutup mulutnya setelah sadar akan ucapannya.

Jaemin menunduk sedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa makan.."

"Kenapa? Padahal makanan enak. Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Haechan.

Jaemin menatap Haechan. "Lapar.. Tapi, takut muntah-muntah seperti kemarin," katanya.

"Percaya deh, tidak akan muntah lagi, kalau minum obat dulu, ya kan _Mum_?" Pertanyaan Haechan diangguki Ten. "Tuh, benar kan. Jadi Nana mau makan kalau tidak mual?"

"Mau.. Tapi benar tidak akan mual?"

"Benar, Sayang," timpal Johnny. "Jadi sekarang, minum obatnya ya, lalu makan. Papa memperbolehkan kamu makan apa saja yang kamu mau."

"Sushi?" tanya Jaemin.

"Sushi, ya. Sushi. Tentu saja boleh, _Dear_. Makan yang banyak, oke? Papa belikan dulu," ujar Johnny, lalu mencium pipi Jaemin dan berpamitan untuk keluar sebentar membeli sushi.

"Yay, makan!" seru Haechan girang. "Ayo makan banyaaaak."

"Iya," balas Jaemin.

"Mama siapkan obatnya dulu ya. Nana main dulu sama Haechan," ucap Ten.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku di rumah sakit?" Jaemin bertanya setelah Ten pergi bertanya soal dosis obat ke suster di sana.

"Supaya sehat," jawab Haechan. "Kemarin Nana pingsan tuh, soalnya kurang makan. Nana juga anemia, jadi tidak baik kalau masih begitu. Jadinya dirawat di sini deh, supaya lebih cepat sembuh, kan kalau di sini ada dokter dan suster yang lebih tahu soal pengobatanmu," jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Jaemin.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Haechan berbunyi. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Mark yang menanyakan soal keadaan Jaemin.

"Ditanya Mark- _Hyung_ nih. Nana sudah merasa lebih baik kan?" kata Haechan.

"Iya, sepertinya," jawab Jaemin. Kemudian ia melihat Haechan dan Mark berbalas pesan sambil bersandar di bahu sang kakak.

"Hyuckie _-Hyung_ pacaran dengan Mark- _Hyung_ ya?"

"Hah, tidak!" sahut Haechan malu. "Kok Nana berpikir begitu?"

"Itu, kan, _Hyung_ dekat banget sama Mark- _Hyung_. Mirip orang pacaran."

"Tidak, kami hanya berteman kok," kata Haechan.

"Oh."

Haechan melirik Jaemin yang diam setelah bertanya. Serius Jaemin tidak mengusiknya lebih jauh lagi? Baguslah kalau begitu, Haechan kira Jaemin akan terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan soal Mark.

"Berarti belum pacaran?"

"Eh?"

Perkiraan Haechan salah, ternyata Jaemin masih terus bertanya kepadanya.

"Memangnya _Hyung_ harus pacaran sama Mark- _Hyung_?" tanya Haechan balik.

"Iya, kan _Hyung_ menyukainya."

"Ti— Tidak! Siapa yang suka," sanggah Haechan.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa di samping nama kontak Mark- _Hyung_ ada emoji hati?"

Oh, ya ampun. Haechan lupa soal itu, pantas Jaemin tahu!

"Ish, Nana jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Pokoknya ini rahasia kita," ujar Haechan.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" gerutu Haechan. " _Hyung_ malu dong, kalau ketahuan."

"Oh. Ya sudah.." lirih Jaemin.

Loh, kenapa ini? Jaemin kenapa jadi sedih? Jangan-jangan dia _ngambek_? Apa Haechan terlalu kasar?

"Jangan sedih, _Hyung_ tidak marah," hibur Haechan.

"Aku tidak sedih," jawab Jaemin. "Hanya capek."

"Kok bisa? Nana kan baru bangun tidur?" Haechan bertanya bingung.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga tidak tahu. Haechan mengerutkan kening, lalu merangkul Jaemin dari samping dan mencubiti pipinya pelan-pelan.

"Pasti karena belum makan," kata Haechan. "Makanya makan yang banyak."

" _Hyung,_ " Jaemin memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin ketemu Jisung.." rengek Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

Hah?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER XI**


End file.
